Search of the Heart
by GummiPacks
Summary: Some times, who you might not be who you truly think you are. Rated T, OcxRiku. Please enjoy!
1. Heart 1

My light orange eyes stared down cautiously at the crumbed piece of paper that I held in my left hand. I took in a deep breath and looked up to school infront of me. It looked like nothing more than a redone old school house from the 1900's; kind of beat up, but, kind of roomie, homie, as well.

I couldn't help but smile and walk into the door to my start on my new path.

* * *

Wavey, mid-back brown hair which was being bound up in two low back pig-tails. My forehead bangs brushed to the left and held up by a pink and blue clip that crossed over one another. My right hand gripped tightly onto my school bag, and I used the other hand that held the paper to straighten out the plain blue skirt from this school's uniform.

"Ahh" I mumbled softly, "I'm so nervous.." My voice squeaked a little under my airy breath. I nodded as I looked to the paper bravely.

"Room 3.." I nodded, "Okay!" I walked into the school house, switched my shoes, peaked down the two different hallways and finally choose the hallway to my left thanks to the sign say that clearly stated that Room 3 was down that way.

Almost all the way to the end of the wooden hallway, I saw class 3.. and heard them as well. They were the loudest bunch I've ever heard of. It.. kind of intiminates me..

My lips started to quiver with fear and I looked around franticly trying to find a way out of the school not wanting face the students despite being in a one way hall. I turned back to walk out of the school, and as cliche as it is, I slammed into large body and fell back onto my butt.

Now, normally in Movies or Mangas or whatever, I, the heroine, would fall in love with the "Prince"ly fellow that I ran into.. Too bad that wasn't the case.

My eyes widen as the world around me inverted to black and white; time froze. Imagines of darkness flashed threw my head. These.. weird bug creatures was glowing yellow eyes. And even more creepier ones like a flower, or a dog, or just anything attacking in this "dream".

I shook my head quickly as it reverted back to normal and looked up to the person who I bumped into. It was a tanned skined fellow with shining blue eyes and spiky gravity defying brown hair. He looked awfully kind.. but the flashes of those "monsters" kept going in my head.

"Hey," He bent down quickly, "You okay?" he was concerned. That's so sweet of him..! I blushed slightly nodding. He smiled "Oh, good!" he bent up and reach his hand down to me to help, "I'm sorry I was being so careless." I nodded slowly reaching hand out towards. He looked to me confused and quickly took his hand back to make a fist with one and flatten out the other and put them together as if a light bulb went off.

"Oh! You must be the new kid!" His grin got bigger.. "I'm Sora." He put his out once more and I hesistately started going after it once more. "Welcome to Destiny Island High!" I grabbed his hand half smiling..

That didn't last long, though. A flash of a giant silver and gold Key in his hands flashed into my head. My eyes widen as I looked up to him a tad scared as he pulled me up to my feet.

He frowned, "Is there something wrong? Something on my face?" I shook my head silently, "Then, what?"

I smiled slightly, "I.. I'm -" A bell rung cutting me off and he looked towards the class room.

"Oh, no! Got to get in there before the teacher catches me.. again!" He grinned and ran into the classroom going, "Nice to meet you, Kid!" I waved at him smally.

Once out of sight I sighed and picked my bag up. "Gee, you never let me tell you what my name is.." I frowned looking down " 'Kid'? I don't like that name..." I muttered bitterly softly kicking the dust on the floor.

Soon enough, the Teacher came along, ran some basics threw with me, and went into his class room. He announced who I was, but no name. It went a little something like this:

"Class, this is your new friend. She's the new kid of the school, so, take care of her. That's all!"

W..Why can't I tell anyone my name gosh darn-it? Sighhh..

But strangest of all, I sat behind Sora. The teacher told me to "keep him in line". Is he really that bad of a student? Maybe he has ADD.. but he doesn't seem like the Yankee type..

I sat second row to the front, at the window on the left side of the room. A girl named "Selphie" sat next to me, and some kid named "Tidus" sat behind me. And by Sora was a girl named "Kairi" by him. Wasn't sure about who was next Tidus behind me or anyone else in this class from. There was actually not a lot of people in the class room.

All these people probably have known each other since they were wee-lads.. or kids. I'm not Irish. Ahem, but, It's a bit scary transferring to a school where everyone knows everyone.. litterally. Ahhh.. just what am I suppose to do now?

* * *

It was Lunch time and everyone got up, talked, stretched, left the room for food or just ate here.

Me? I sat there with my stomach growling staring at my paper in front of me I was using to secretly doodle on.. cough.

'No... money...' I thought to myself sadly holding my stomach. 'I.. I want to eattttttt...' I layed my head on my desk trying to ignore the stomach pains. I'll be able to eat when I get home, yes. But my stomach wants it nowwwwwww.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I peaked up mumbling "Whaaat..?" softly. It was that girl "Selphie" she looked to me smiling. I lifted my head up and she just looked at me smiling.. like the stalker... ... ...

...DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?

She wouldn't look away. I gave her a half smile and she nodded, "I'm Selphie! Nice to meet you! Welcome to our school and I hope you enjoy yourself!" I nodded and right when I opened my mouth: "I'm glad you're in our class because we need wayyyyy more girls in my opinion! And Kairi's as well. So, I'm glad you came to our small class to join us." I nodded, tried again, and guess what: "And I couldn't help but notice you are good in Math as we were doing that test today." My eyebrow begin to twitch, "Oh, I wasn't cheating, it was just how quickly you zoomed threw that test. It was like WOAH! I didn't even know people could be as smart as you! Well, Riku might be up there, but still! But I've babbled enough!" She smiled as my eyebrow continued to twitch unpleasantly, "What's your name?"

Finally.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled, "My name is-"

"HEY KIDD!" AIHFISHIFDHIFHFIHD FHFU I WAS CUT OFF AGAIN! IS MY NAME NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU FOLKS?

Sora ran in with a hand full of .. buns? It was many.. different.. flavors.. FOOD. He was bringing food to me! Oh, Sora, I barely know you, but, I love you! Happy daaaaaaaaay!

"Oh, your name is 'Kid'?" Selphie ruined that happy moment.

"Wait-"

"Oh, I think that is a great name!" A gentle voice chimed in. It was that girl Kairi was came in carrying an arm full of jusice boxes happily interupting me. She smiled at me then looked to Sora, "Sora. Don't eat them all."

"But Kairiiiiiiiii.." He whined.

"No buts." She shot back and he sighed.

"Fineee.." He turned to me, "Hey, Kid, do you want some?" He looked to me giving a silly grin.

"Oh, Umm.." I nodded. "Sure." He handed me two bunds called 'Melon Bread' then 'Cinnamon Bread'... I...It looks so good. Kairi then sat a Juice down on my desk and I look up to her smiling. "Thank."

"Your Welcome." She smiled back. I opened my bag and enjoyed a wonderful lunch hour of smiles and laughter.

* * *

By the end of school day, I was on good terms with a lot of people. I knew a lot of those around me by name.. and they.. knew me by "Kid". My name isn't "Kid" though...

I walked outside of school quickly adjusting my shoes at the same time. I was trying to rush out because I needed to go home and tell everyone about my day at school. I smiled to myself thinking about it until..

I hand touched my shoulder and my eyes widen. Once more, the world inverted to black and white; time stopped.. I dropped my bag as I saw a journey of a dark path, a fight within a self. Suffering, desire, and longing. Much more fighting than before.. these gray figures that moved as if they had no bones in the body plus the black "monsters" from before.

The hand stayed on my shoulder and I didn't get out of that dream despite people calling my nick name out to me. I was in a daze as these dream flew threw my head..

I saw a scene with what looked like a younger Kairi on the floor out cold and a younger Sora with a ..d-dog..? and a ..DUCK! what.. well, er, anyways.. traveling with them. What they were saying wasn't audible. I could barely see. But.. it seemed like Sora was fighting for something against the person who has their hands on me.

"KID." I snapped back to reality and looked around quickly. Nothing.. was touching my shoulder. I turned behind quickly to see who it was. My eyes open wider and fell on my butt in fear as I looked at the older boy in-front of me.

He wasn't scary. He was quite handsome. Shoulder length shaggy silver hair with his aqua green eyes peaking threw his bangs. Fair skinned. In shape. But.. that amount of darkness I felt, I _saw_ inside of this boy was enough to scare any child who sees a horror movie for the first time ever! I looked to Sora and Kairi quickly and I had to shield my eyes quickly. They.. were too bright.. what an amazing amount of light those two harbor.

"..G..get back...!" I stood up and step back shakily desperately trying to grab my bag on the ground. "Don't touch me.. I don't want to see those.. those.. D-..DREAMS AGAIN..!" My voice was trembling as it raised in volume as Kairi step forward cautiously, "PLEASE."

I turned around as much as possible and tried to run.. but, I could since someone had a tight grip on my wrist. My world inverted and turned back and white.. time stopped.. my mind went blank and I stood there having those dreams once more..

In reality, I was hold my head out of pain resisting the urge to scream..

"Door to Darkness" "King Mickey" "Roxas" "Namine" "Castle Oblivion" "Xehanort" "Ansem" "Light" "Darkness" ... "KEYBLADE" and ... ... ... "KINGDOMHEARTS" ...

...it's dark...


	2. Heart 2

A/N: To be honest, this chapter gave me _a lot_ of trouble to write. I've scrapped so many ideas, had to re-write it, and all that. I had a few chapters done after I finished the original. But, I suppose I'll have to go back and start re-doing everything. D: Ugh. Nonetheless, enough this chapter.. :]

* * *

I heard cicadas and the sound of pages of a book flipping. I scrunched my face up and slightly groaned out a bit. I placed my right hand on my head and looked over to the source of the page flipping sounds confused.

"...You're awake now?" An unfamiliar voice muttered out towards me. I nodded unwilling. "Don't push yourself, alright?" I unwillingly nodded once more.

Silence...

I opened my eyes a bit and looked over to the right to see who it was, but only saw a large figure in the sun rays with a book in his hands. I sat up slightly and held my head with my right hand. I blinked for a bit looking around the room examining it squinting slightly.

It was just a normal room. I layed in a bed with pure white sheets under me, pure white cover over me, and a pure white flat pillow that I once lay onto. Across from the mysterious man and I was a normal desk with a few supplies and papers scattered around it with it's chair missing. The man next to me must be using it...

There was cabinets all over as far as I could see in this cluttered room filled with different bottles and uneven files sticking out everywhere. I looked to the left and there was nothing but a pure white curtain... Oh boy, it matched basically the whole room!

I looked back to my right to the mysterious man and mumbled out: "Who are you?"

He closed his book quickly and looked up to me. Was he.. wearing glasses..? Well, he took off those glasses, ran his left hand threw his silver shaggy hair and shook his head looking down. I looked to him confused.

"I'm the one who touched you." T..ouch..? A-as in... S-S-S-SEXUALLY! My face grew bright red as his grew with confusion, then, to a grin realizing what he said. "Maybe like that too." he laughed.

I took my pillow and threw it at the laughing man. He caught quickly without any hesitation or any signs of the laughter to settle down soon. I look at him surprised, shocked, everything. How did he do that..? Was the only thing that came to my mind.

His laughter died died down and he spoke once more, "I was the one who touched your shoulder. You grew pale and started freaking out yelling many things we couldn't understand at all." Wait, he's the one .. that I saw all that dark stuff happening to..? "Sora told," he coughed then raised the tone his voice a bit, " 'Riku! We have to get her to the nurses office.' in this big concerned voice." the male now known as Riku shrugged with a smiled.

I sighed and smiled, "He sure is a nice one.."

"Yeah. He's helped me a lot," he looked out the window as his voice grew dark, "especially in the past.." He frowned deeply. As his face hit the light, I could see his features more clearly now. He had long shaggy silver hair that covered his face as well, peach skin. He had mysterious Aqua Green eyes that entranced me quite a bit. He had a long, mature face that seemed to of gone threw a lot in the past..

Looking at his body, he was much, much taller than Sora. And much more built as well. He looked like he was about 5 feet 8 inches if I was to guesstimate.. I wasn't too sure. Threw the usual male uniform ( which was a white short sleeve white shirt, a tie like my own, and pants that were like my blue plaid skirt ), you could see his muscles. He must of trained a lot..

This boy.. "Riku" seemed very.. mysterious.. something about him drew me in, made me want to know more about him.. to know what he was thinking in this small silence of ours.

"Mnn.." I started, "Your name is Riku, right?

"And your is Kid?"

"N-No! My name isn't 'Kid'!" I shook my head furiously, kind of irritated with that nickname. My name isn't 'Kid'! Sheesh! It's -

"So, mine isn't Riku then..?" He grinned with this questionably mischievous a bit thinking about it.

"My name is Erika." I frowned at deeply at my lap, "Not 'Kid'.." I looked to him, "Sora came up with it.. some how.. some way. I'm not even sure myself.." I rubbed the back of my realizing this. Just how _did_ he come up with that nickname anyways..?, "And even after that, I kept getting cutting off or not allowed to tell my name.." I sighed, "I guess that's why everyone assumes it's my name.."

He laughed, "Well, that sounds exactly like our Sora & co.! But, indeed, my name is Riku." Riku held his hand out to shake mine smiling at me. I looked down to it a bit scared then back up to him trying to hide that fear with an obviously fake smile. He looked at me confused, "What is it?" He questioned, "Afraid of a hand"

I shook my head "N-No.." I nervously put my trembling hand out to Riku's, "It's nothing.." My hand was about to touch his, but guess what?

"KIDDD! YOU'RE AWAKE!" an energetic shout came out, "AND FINE!" If you guess a smiling Sora smiling as bright as ever, you were right! "I'm happy you're fine." He smiled comfortably as he walked over next to Riku. I withdrew my hand quickly as he started to speak to me, "You went completely pale, LIKE, it's as if you saw a Ghost!" He placed his hands on the bed I was in adburtly with a seriously face on. This spiky haired brunette is very.. different. But as different as he was, he could of been onto something here.. Ghost dreams..? Delusions..? Ahh! I just don't know!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him, "Don't worry!" He nodded happily at the good news and plot his butt down on my bed, scooted back a little bit, then crossed his legs and arms and looked out the window at the sunset with a pout placed firmly on his face..

"Gee, I wanted to invite you to the Island today as well.." Is he.. okay..? Oh well, let's save that question for another time! I have another question that relates to the subject..

"The Island?" I cocked my head looking at him a bit confused. Yep. Awesome question, right? "What's that?"

"It's that small Island over there that all of us have hung out on since we were little kids," Riku said seriously pointing out the window to a small little speck of Island.., " 'Kid'. " ...He was amused. His voice.. was amused. I looked to Riku with a 'Don't-call-me-that-_please_' look and he just chuckled a little bit at the look. He just got even more amused, didn't he?

"Yeah." Sora said with his frown getting even deeper, "It was the start of everything, right..?" He turn to Riku "Riku?" Riku just nodded staring out the window once more with Sora. I looked down to my hands that started to clutch my blanket.

The start of everything? Just.. what does that mean? I'm confused.. d.. does this have _anything_ to do with those 'visions' I have been seeing when either one of them touched me? Why of them of all people though..? It's never happened with anyone else before.. Ahh.. getting off track now.. But I have to ask.. about those "monsters". About those "adventures". About those.. "keyblades". Just.. what the heck happened to those two..

I'm normally not a nosy person, but since I was exposed to this knowledge, I must know! ...I truly must..

I cleared my throat, "Hey.." they turned their heads towards me, "What was the start of everything..?" I couldn't do it. No normal person could! Uggg.. Sora and Riku exchanged glances at another unsure what to tell me.. I guess..

"Ahh.." Sora started with a confused, shaky voice, "Well-"

"It was nothing special. It was the start of our love for making rafts." Smoothly. Unlike Sora, Riku said this so cool and smoothly that he could possible get away with anything. The ability to be able to stay cool in an uneasy situation is very admirable! ..Wait. What am I talking about..?

"Ohh." I smiled at them, "I see!" Sora let out a suspicious sigh of relief, "That's cool you two make rafts! Perhaps if my parents approve of it, maybe I can go and help you one of these days!" Haha, that's unlikely.

"Approve?" Sora looked back to me confused, "What do you mean? Can't you just tell them you're going to somewhere and run off?" There are such parents? Ahh, how I'd love to be able to do that. My parents are quite the.. pricks if I want to word it nicely. They've always told me what to do, how to do it, when to do it, and where to do it. Everything in my life has been decided.. even my future.

My parents moved me here to meet the son of the locale boy my age to set up an _**Omiai**_. Which basically means "Arranged-Marriage" in plain English. Simply, my parents what to set me up with this wealthy young boy so the families can merge and make more money. Supposedly, I have to give birth to only _male_ babies so that they can inherite the family business and marry off other wealthy families.

I feel like my family wants world domination with the way I foresee it going.. I don't want. I truly don't. I want the chance to choose my Destiny and path. I just don't have the courage to stand up to my parents. I've tried to get my older brother to help, but he is all for this idea.. Sighh.. What a lovely family I have..

"Some families aren't like that, Sora." Riku spoke breaking me out of the depressing thoughts that begin to creep into my mind.

"Ohh," Sora nodded, "Kind of like yours? Your family makes you state where you're going and what time you'll be back, right?"

"Basically." Riku sighed, "They've been more on my case since we've returned though. They have tried _sending_ people with me to the island now to come watch me so nothing happens once more."

"But we were only gone for a year!" Sora cut in, "It was nothing to get so.." He looked around for a moment to think of the right wording, "...upset over." He got it, yay! "My parents were truly happy to see me.. then upset.. but then happy!" He smiled at Riku.

They do remember I'm sitting here though.. r-..right?

"Yeah, but that's _your_ parents. Mine were very pissed at the fact I wasn't around to uphold any duties or anything. They weren't too happy that I, in their words, '_skipped out on my duties_'." Riku sighed once more shaking his now lowered head, his fingers on the bridge his nose.

"Still.." Sora frowned watching his best friend remember certain things that I don't think I could even begin to imagine.. Something needs to be done, right? Sighh. I wish I could help. But I really can't.. I'm not even sure if I should open my large mouth to speak at all.

From this point on, it was silent. More silent than we all really wanted. I guess this is our chance to enjoy the arrange of "fiery" colours in the sky together from this place now. ..I don't mind...

Not at all...


	3. Heart 3

A/N: I swear, things are going to get more interesting after this chapter. But I finally plotted out what I wanted to do.. but yeahhh.. Oh! Thank you sprx777 so, so, sooo much for the first review. It truly means a lot to me. Haha. I will also mention that I've had this done for a few days but I have had issues getting to update it.. Stinkin' Errors.. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! -inserts cute face here-

* * *

"Erika." I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. _Could it actually be..?_ I set the books I borrowed from the library earlier on the table and turned my head towards that direction of the call that called out to me so confidently.

I was right. It was _**him**_.

It was Riku standing on my balcony. I didn't actually expect him to come to my house tonight. I just thought he was just bluffing when he said we was coming over. What's even stranger is the fact that he wouldn't really even tell me _why_ he was coming to my home tonight.

Oh, well, let's save those questions for later. For now, let me tell you a little back story.. It started earlier today..

* * *

It's been about a week since the incident at school. I've made an effort to let no one, and I mean no one, touch me at all out of pure fear. I've even gotten to the point of paranoia since Riku has this .. erm.. habit of showing up behind people at random times. It's rather creepy how he does it..

Speaking of which, "Hey Kid." I squeaked out a bit as I heard _his_ voice from behind. I jumped a tad forward, then I turned around quickly, staring at none-other than Riku with a blank expression. He just stood there with a tiny wave going on with his right hand and a face that was must of been wondering what was wrong with me.

"O-Oh.. Riku.." I regained my balance, straighted up, and smiled to Riku, "When did you get there?" I'm kind of curious to how long he's been.. er... "_following_" me or just.. "_standing_" behind me, you know?

"Not very long." He let his right arm down back to his side. Riku then went on to ask me, "What are you doing right now? Shouldn't you be eating lunch with everyone?"

"Ahh.." I started, "I wanted to read in the library today." I smiled.. and lied. To be honest, Selphie. I wanted away for **her**. She.. er.. is hard to deal with at lunch.. her and her constant talking to everyone. She could probably sing the "_Stair-Way to Heaven_" in two, maybe one minutes with how fast she talks..

"Cool. Want to go with me? I'm heading over there as well." I nodded as he began to walk forward. I begin to walk besides him as well.. with a few feet of a difference between us. But we were still side by side.

It was kind of nice.. the quietness walking besides something.. better than being yelled at in the ear by a couple of people in your classroom. Not saying that, coughselphiecough and coughsoracough, do any of that. No blame is being put out there at all... _yet_.

Come to think of it, "Hey Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you eat with us.. er, them at lunch time?" I looked up to the silver haired fellow questionablly. He just rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and gave a slight shrug.

"To be honest," He looked back to me, "They're too loud." I knew it! He's just like me, then! I smiled at him.. then I gave him a grin.. I quickly look away from him giggling a little bit. "What is it?"

"Nothing really." I looked back to him happily. He smiled back at me with a confused smile.. We then continued on walking together in silence to our silent paradise..

Or so I thought.

"Eeehh?" I stared at the large sign on the door, "Why is it closed?" I frowned deeply staring at the large wooden sign hanging from the teal door that read "CLOSED" in nice bold red letters. "The one time I wanna go there.." I continued on pouting deeply to myself, giving the door the "_evil eye_".

"Well, it _is_ lunch time." Riku said the obvious as he reached into his right pocket as I slouched with disappointment. Point taken though, Riku..

"I knoww, I knowww.." I sighed not noticing what Riku was digging around for. I straightened my figure up for the second time today and looked up, "And I was so looking forward to getting away from everyone for a bit too.."

"I see how it is." Riku laughed. I just tried to tell him otherwise, but something then caught my eye. I heard the sound of metal rattling. I turned my head back to the door only to see it open. In the keyhole, was a little white key.

"I didn't know you were allowed these at school.." I stared amazed at the keyhole.

"You aren't. _Unless_," Riku quickly cut me off before I could ask any questions, "you're a Librarian's Assistance like I am." He gave me a sly smile as he walked into the library. I'm not sure how to feel about that..

"Want me to get the key for you?" I asked him as I started into the library.

"Sure." He replied, "and get the door as well, okay?" I nodded at the back of his head [ how smart of me.. ] and grabbed the knob humming to myself a nice little tune.

I jiggled the key a tad bit, but couldn't get it out. I tried a tad more, grunting and puffing as I twisted and turned this key. How could a small little thing like this be stuck in this door..!

I stopped for a moment, giving the key a silent dirty look.. I rubbed my hands together as if I was trying to warm myself up infront of a warm fire.. I then proceeded onto cracking my knuckles. "Okay..!" I spoke confidently to myself unknowing of the weird looks I was currently receiving from the tall fellow only a few feet from me..

I grabbed the key and twisted it left this time. It popped out of the hole! HOORAY!- But.. some dark, mysterious voice flashed threw my head whispering in a creepy voice just as I pulled it out, "_**Keyblade**_..." My eyes widen as I stood there staring at the white key..

I don't know how long I was standing there staring at that key bewildered, but Riku smacked his hand onto the door snapping me out of it. It not only scared me, but I dropped the key out of my hand.

"Huh..?" I looked to Riku a tad confused to why he smacked his hand on the door to begin with.. Man, that had to hurt his poor, poor hand.. I hope he's okay.

"Come on, Kid." He sighed, bending down and picking up his key. He placed it back in his pocket. I nodded reluctantly and followed him into the library, not forgetting to shut the door in the process either.

I followed him back a few shelves.. then I let myself get distracted by a certain genre that always seemed to catch my eye when I'm here... _Mythical Legends_. I quickly turned into the section and started to browse threw all the legends that this island held happily.

A few paces away from where I once stood, the second shelf self from the bottom.. that's where you could see my hands going threw all the books. One in particular caught my eye the other day.. I'm trying to find if I can find another similar to the one that I found.

This book was called the "Keyblade War". It's about this mass of people who could wield this "Keyblade" thing. This is like a sword.. combined with a giant key..! But, ahem, it talks about how these people got greedy over the the world's "light" and started waging a war over it.. It killed off all these people.. and apparently, Keyblade's are rare to have or inherit from these days!

Boring, I know. But I'm so very interested in this ever since the word "Keyblade" flashes into my mind back a week ago.. and now even more after I got Riku's key out of the hole. Perhaps.. this isn't a myth.. Perhaps.. this could be the real deal! And maybe I shall be the first to discover it's reality and prove it to the world.. Aaa.. how exciting!

I smiled at the thoughts and continued picking threw books. Nothing really came up after my thoughts of winning the noble peace prize and being famous from this discovery, but that didn't stop my search for anymore books about this war.

I don't know how much longer it was till then, but.. something strange happened. Something.. I couldn't explain how or why.. but it just did! Not even Riku had an explanation for it..

Were you expecting a Keyblade to flash into my hand? Aa, I wish. Actually, what had happen was a book shelf behind me started to creak. I thought nothing of it at the time. But.. I could kind of _sense_ something off.. Something... **eery**...

Oh well. Let's forget that for now..! I got up staring at the book before me smiling ear to ear. It seems I found another book about the so-called "Keyblade"s! Hooray! I heard foot steps and turn to the hallway to show who I thought was going to be Riku standing there..

But.. no one was there.. I shook my head trying to shake it off and I looked back down to my.. book.. wait.. The creaking..? It was happening again. I turned to the book case behind me to see it still as a mountain..

"This is.." I gulped, "creepy.." my lips quivered a little bit as I stared at the book case.. From there, everything went by so quickly that I couldn't barely process anything that happened for a few minutes.

Next thing I knew, I was slammed back a few feet, accidentally releasing my book in the process. I could hear Riku call out "Kid!" over and over again as I sat against the wall wide-eyed..

_Just how.. did I even get against the wall anyways..?_ I wondered looking around_.. And.._ I looked back to in front of me.. _Just how did that book shelf fall..! It was perfectly still when we came in and when I looked at it...!_

"Kid!" Riku called once more. My head shot up, "Are you okay?" I nodded quickly. Riku then turned his head and gritting his teeth together.. he must of tried to say this under his breath, but I heard him clear as day say what he did: "That damn Heartless must of escaped..!"

_Heartless..?_ I stared at Riku with confused painted all over my face.. _What are-_ My eyes widen as something clicked. I've heard that name somewhere! That name also flashed threw my head when Riku touched me last week..! _Those things..._ I gulped once more, _Are real...?_ Oh boy.. just what have I waltzed into this time...?

Riku sighed, calming down. He looked to the shelf and books on the floor frowning deeply. "Up we go.." He bent down, and without any effort, he lifted up the shelf back standing up like it was a sack of potatoes.

I got up as well, slowly, but surely.. I leaned against the wall, wincing to the floor at the newly found back pains.. I'll be harboring for this next week.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said. I looked up to him questionably. He just shook his head in response. I sighed, pushing myself off the wall and started looking around for my book.

On my head and knees, I silently searched for my book threw the huge pile of books that now layed on the ground. Riku got on his knees and started to put up books back onto the shelves.

I began to help him, eventually getting into the habit of handing him a few books as well. But.. strange thing was.. I couldn't find my book at all. I wonder why..? Sighh..

"Huh.." I heard Riku mumbled out. I looked up to.. wait!-

"My book!" I shouted out impulsively smiling at the book that was being held in Riku's hand.

" 'My Book!'?" Riku shot me a confused look to go along with his question.

"Yeah!" I nodded to him smiling, "I was holding onto that book when the shelf fell. I must of dropped it when I stumbled backwards... or whatever I did." He started to stare at the book.. I wonder why.., "But I've been looking for it _everywhere_ in this pile."

"I see.." He continued to stare at this book.. kind of like he wanted to burn it in a bon fire.. I held my hand out to him signaling that I wanted the book back. "Huh..?" was all he could utter out until he realized what I wanted.

And with a sly smile he handed the book over saying, "I'll be coming over to your house tonight.." Suspicious... "You know, cause I'm interested in these books." Oh, I see! Still kind of suspicious, though.. Oh well. At least I found someone else who shares my interest.

I giggled a bit, "I don't expect you to really show up. But if you do, I'll-..." I stood there for a moment clutching the book to my chest, "I'll let you taste the best snack ever!" I grinned slightly thinking about said snack drooling slightly.

"You're sounding a tad like Sora now, Kid." Ehhh! Reallyyy? I frowned at the thought.. then, smiled. Sora was a sweet [ kind ] kid. So, I'm going to take this at a compliment.. "But, sure. I'll love to taste those snacks."

I nodded happily as he smiled at me.. From there on until lunch ended, we continued to pick up the books together in a nice, quiet silence.

* * *

And that's what happened.. Kind of cheesy, but it's the truth! I looked with a slightly shocked expression as he jumped off of the balcony railing and continued to walk into my room.

"I-.. I didn't expect you to actually come.." I turned to him slightly.

He just gave off a sly smile and went: "Ohh?" I just stared at him, confused at how he got in. He released his smile to a more.. pleasant one and went on, "Let's not question _What_, _How_, _When_, and the such. Let's just enjoy this moment together." What?

No, no, no. More like: "_Whaaat_?" To confused, to disbelief. Riku is a.. complex person to understand. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders giving up as he laughed. Boy, oh boy.. what a long night this is going to be with him.


	4. Heart 4

A/N: I am so proud. I wrote a decently long chapter.. Of course, it might seem a little weird, but bare with me with this chapter! A new chapter is introduced.. kind of.. cough, and we get to see more in depth of those.. "powers". I hope you enjoy! & A huge thank you for all who have reviewed and are enjoying these chapters. It truly means a lot to me! Off to the next chapter ~ wahaha! -shot-

* * *

Our night was filled with talking about the Keyblades, the Keyblade wars, and theories about it all. I was surprised by how much he actually knew about this subject, but then again, Kairi did say he was a genious.. at times. Just depends on the subject.. I just suspect he's lazy. But it kind of suspicious that he'd know so much about this subject.. Hmm.. nah, couldn't be!

Anyways, I was lucky enough to have my house to ourselves tonight. N-No! Not like that! I mean, we could talk freely and walk around freely and I wouldn't have to shove Riku into my closest... What? It's the best way to hide someone! Really, it is!.. T-though.. I wouldn't know for myself.. That's just based off of shows I've seen..

At the moment, it was a tad past 9 PM and I admit it, despite all the sugar I had to keep my spirits up with Riku being around me, I was exhaunsted! Not only that.. but my back still hurts... Seriously.. just what DID hit me back there..? Sighhh, I suppose I'll never know..

But besides that question.. Another one has been haunting my mind for awhile now. I suppose I could ask.. So I did, "Hey, Riku." I started looking to the silver headed boy lending back in my chair looking up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head and feet on my desks.. I-..I hope he doesn't fall backwards...

"Hmm?" He replied back to me lazily looking over to me.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" I asked pretty curious to why he hasn't. Seriously, why hasn't he? It's late out and his parents must be worried!.. Wait, he isn't planning on doing anything to me.. r-right..? My parents aren't home nor is my older brother.. so.. it'd be...-

"Oh," He sat up, putting the chair and his feet to the floor closing his eyes.. thank god, "I told my parents I was staying at Sora's tonight." Well, at least he cut off my thoughts- WAIT. Sora's house? He's staying the night at Sora's! What is he doing here then..? Wait, he might of- Ohh.. Riku is- CRAP. RIKU IS STAYING THE NIGHT AT MY HOUSE?

"Huh?" My eyes widen, "Sora's? You lied to your own parents?" Yeah, I was confused. Not that he was suppose to be staying at Sora's.. but how he could easily lie to his parents! I've never been able to lie to mine, and when I tried.. I got this whole lecture on how it was a bad things and a young girl of my prestige shouldn't lie. Sighh.. But I suppose with all that confusion, a tad bit of amazement could be found beneath it all..

"Yeah," He opened one eye and looked to me once more, "My parents are cool with me being with Sora as long as he doesn't rub off on me." Rub off on you? Pffft.. you mean his silliness..? I began to giggle at the thought of Riku acting like Sora.. oh gosh! It just doesn't fit, now does it?

Between giggles, I uttered out, "So, your parents don't even talk to Sora's about staying?" He just simply nodded in response. I guess that's what childhood friends are there for! Your Alibi's.. for these types.. of situations.. Wait a moment.. J-.. just how did I know they were childhood friends...?

That smile that came with that giggle was wiped off my face and I stared down frowning deeply to my lap thinking about what I just thought... Weird things have been happening to me since I moved here to Destiny Island a week ago. Like, I want to be near Sora and have the need to make sure he's fine.. Like, something just _draws_ me to Sora.. Riku and Kairi seem awefully familiar to me as well..

Hahaha, maybe it's all those visions I have? I mean, I saw what supposedly must of been the past.. or perhaps was it my own delusions at work there? If anything was true, I think I'd call what I see "Search of the Heart".. Interesting name, right? I'm looking into their hearts at their memories, so, I think it fits!..- Getting back on topic..

I just.. I don't understand how everyone seems to familiar to me.. I _just_ met them last week.. and even if it was from those strange delusions I have when Riku or Sora come in contact with me [ to my knowledge right now, anyways ], how could any of what I see be humanly possible? Monsters? Fighting? Even magic of all things! It's like some thing I'd read out of a book.. a.. -!

I grabbed the purple book entitled "Keyblades!" besides me and started to flip threw it quickly searching anything I've seen. Riku's eyes were diverted to the ceiling once more, probably thinking about his owe woes. I eventually found a page in this book talking about Magic and how it could be used with the Keyblade. My eyes widened with the mix emotion of amazement, confusion, and surprisingly enough, fear. Fear was mostly for the thought that those creatures actually exist and kill poor innocent people.. Yet, this weapon could rid the world of these monsters.. I shook my head quickly, getting my head out of those thoughts.

My new thoughts were of the curious nature as I skimmed the next couple of pages.. Fire, Ice, Reflecting, Light, Darkness, Even Curing! The magic is endless... It is.. amazing how much these wielders rely on their magic.. I suppose it makes sense. A magical weapon having magic powers... Yeahh.. it does.. Silly me for questioning it!

"Kid," I looked up from my book in response- OH NO. I'm responding to that name- "Let me ask you something as well." I nodded, mentally freaking out how I've adjusted to the name 'Kid'. Gahhh! It just isn't right-, "Do you believe that the darkness can consume you?" Huh..? His tone was dark, his voice was low.. I quickly looked up to him confused, his body completely turned to me.. his face wearing a serious expression on it..

I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, "Yeah." picking up the book I was just flipping threw, "This book here talks how people were consumed by the greediness in their hearts for the light. I'm sure greediness can be considered darkness, right? It _is_ a negative emotion." I put the book down as he nodded, "But darkness can take over a person in various ways.." I looked up, placing my hand under my chin thinking about it, "Like.. greediness, as I mentioned.. fear, hatred," I looked back to Riku's face, "even jealousy." ...Did he just flinch a little? Is Riku jealous of someone..? Or is he worried about the darkness..? Or.. is it that Riku was once consumed by darkness himself..? Ahh.. I hope he's fully out and he's okay..! It would be sad to see a friend [ I can call him that, right? ] being taken over by the darkness..! No, not sad. Just plain horrible..

Within these thoughts, something Riku said resurfaced into my mind: _"Yeah. He's helped me a lot," he looked out the window as his voice grew dark, "especially in the past.." He frowned deeply._ Sora.. helped Riku out of the darkness then.. I suppose..? I began to think harder, eyes now closing, now passing the visions of the that popped into my head from previous contacts...

One clearly stood out to me.. a clash of blades together, a falchion designed blade that was coloured red, black and was in a shape of a demonic wing. Then, there was the large silver and golden colour key shaped blade clashing upon the winged blade that was coming from the end I could see from.. On the end of the other blade, Sora pushing back with all his might.. He was.. shouting something.. No, someone's name..! I could faintly hear ... ... ... ! Riku! He was calling out to Riku!.. He was-

My eyes shot open to the feeling of a presence right next to me.. A hand.. on my bare shoulder.. I was sure it was Riku touching my shoulder, trying to shake me.. I mean, who else would be in here..?.. Too bad for Riku I just couldn't answer. My world.. inverted black and white, time began to slowly freeze like the previous times before this one.

This time was unlike any other time, though.. This time, there was only one memory flowing threw me unlike the multiple ones that were to flow threw my mind at a rapid pace.. that felt more like torment to my mind.. This one was easy.. I didn't feel like my head was going to explode from the information.. I felt.. empowered..? Is this what he's feeling..?

In front of me floated a clip that was partially blocked by Silver strains of hair.. In front of this vision was a deeply tanned man with eyes similar to my own.. He had what looks like a head wrapped in red a red belt.. or wrap..? I don't know... but he wore a red cloak over his body.

This man was trying to something.. but.. I couldn't hear. It was all basically muffled out. The only thing I hear clearly was "_keyblade_", "_light_", "_darkness_", ..a-...and... "_Riku_". This man was pointing to two different roads.. it.. looked like he was asking Riku what road he wished to travel... Yet, he shook his head.. and walked right past the man saying something.. Why is this all muffled?

"I see" I closed my eyes, "So.. Riku is somehow involved with this..?" I took in a deep breath, and held it in for a moment. Upon releasing this breath, I opened it back up and continued watching the vision.

In reality, Riku was calling out my name wondering if I was fine.. telling me something I couldn't possibly understand in this.. _trance_ that I was in.. this _vision_ that I was experiencing at the moment. Sorry, Riku. I'll respond when your hand is gone.. Ow!

I suddenly grabbed my head in pain. I continued to stare ahead despite the sudden harsh pain I was feeling inside of my head.. could it be that what I'm seeing is doing this to me..? But.. all I see is a white castle now.. white walls.. many people in black cloaks similar to the one Riku was wearing in the previous vision I saw.. But.. something about this place.. these.. people are familiar.. something about this place and these people hurt me to see.. I don't know how or why.. I just _feel_ it inside of my heart.

"Geh..!" I gasped out, feeling sweat fall down my face as Riku's grasp on my shoulder tighten.. S-..stupid.. stop touching me..!.. PLEASE!.. If only I could let him know that.. All I can do for now is watch as these visions lined up by the _hundreds_ and invade my mind. I-.. I DON'T WANT ALL THIS AGAIN!.. and so the grip on my head tighten.. I began to grit my teeth together trying to silence myself from screaming from the overload of pain that I felt..

_What.. is this..? What's with all this fighting and.. all this darkness..? I can't.._ I closed my eyes tightly, _I can't handle this all! T-..Too much...!_ I quickly removed Riku's hand from my shoulder.. The world faded back to colour and it's inverted nature was gone.. Yet, these memories insisted to flow threw me..

"Kid..? What's wrong? Erika?" Riku asked watching me as I fell over onto the floor curling up into a half ball.. The kind that you would if there was a tornado was coming and you sat out in the hallway covering your head.. But my body was facing the floor, not the wall. Speaking of bodies.. mine was trembling with pain..

"Ansem...!" I muttered out weakly staring at the memories now on the ground, eyes widen as wide as they could get.. "H-.. he can't take over me!" Who is Ansem..? Is he.. that tall tanned skin fellow with that tattoo on his chest that taunt Riku in these visions..? And.. Why won't he take over me..? How could someone take over me..? Just.. what was I saying anyways? I don't get it at all.. But Riku seemed to.. he wore a reaction of pure shock. He couldn't help but clench his fist at not only the name, but what I next said.. or.. basically yelled out.., "I won't give into the darkness again!"

After this, it was hazy.. all I could gather was that I was grabbed by a Riku who was shouting questions angrily at me. I couldn't look at his face.. I saw that silver haired, tanned man who seemed to be haunting these memories.. to be haunting Riku in this white castle I was envisioning inside of my head. The look of this man made me.. kind of sick to my stomach.. a-and.. I'd rather not push myself anymore..

I would say that the visions must of gotten worse when he grabbed a hold of me once more.. but that I was even unsure of myself.. All I know is the next thing that I saw clearly was the beach.. I wasn't at the beach.. Yet.. I was..? How was this even humanly possible..? How could of I just been in my room in such pain and now at a beach on a sunny day free of pain.. I just.. don't understand why- Riku? Sora?.. Ahead of me were younger versions of the boys clashing about with ...

"Keyblades.." I mumbled out looking at these weapons.. My eyes went directly to Sora's silver and gold key smiling.. Wait! W-..why was I smiling? I shook my head quickly and turned around.. What is that..! Behind me was nothing but pitch darkness.. all that was in there was yellow beady eyes staring at me.. a couple feet away... But.. w-why..?

My eyes widen.. I tried to back up, but I couldn't move an inch.. My feet felt like they were being constrained by something on the ground. I looked down slowly, scared of what might be there. And boy, I had every right to be scared.. A dark puddle was under me, wrapping itself up my legs.. readying itself to consume me.

I screamed out, doing the worst thing possible.. struggling. Watching as I struggled, the darkness before me seemed to actually _smile_ before me.. A dark crackled was heard threw the beach that I was located on.. I screamed Sora's name.. then I screamed Riku's name.. hoping they'd come to save me.. Yet, they didn't. I heard nothing but metal clanking against each other. I turned my head hopefully.. only to be shocked at the two who was fighting..

_Me?_ I stared wide eyed at two versions of me, a one who was covered in complete black and only to show those eyes similar to the smiling darkness before me. Then, there was the me who was completely white and had dark, dull black eyes. The oddest thing to me was the fact both of them weird wielding Sora's Keyblade... _But.. how could I even wield a Keyblade..! How-_ my thoughts were rudely interrupted by another dark chuckle.. this time..

I quickly turned my to head to face that to which was in front of me. It was two dark cloaked figures.. one who was tall and buff.. you could see the evil grin behind that hood that hid his face.. and next to him was a more womanly figure. She was the source of the dark crackles that echoing threw this Nightmare Beach! They were both..floating..! But.. How..-?

She let out a small giggle, "You will soon be ours, young warrior of the light." and with that, her and her companion disappeared into particles of the sand that floated off into the non existence air.. along with the rest of this nightmare of a beach... I was now left in the pitch black..- ARGH!- ocean!

I clasped my hands over my mouth as I let out that gasp for air. I looked up, faintly seeing the sun reflecting off of the ocean's face.. I moved my legs up.. but they snapped back down. I looked down, noticing that my legs were no longer being restrained by the darkness.. but chains that were attached to a-... an anchor..! It had this thorny looking heart symbol on it. It had a boarder around it, down the bottom [ which it kind of transformed into more curvy thorns. one on each side parallel to each other, and another pointing down ], and an "X" shape in the middle with little thorns attached to the lines..

_Just what kind of symbol is that..?_ I gasped out once more, the bubbles floating out from my mouth, _GAH!_ I closed my eyes quickly, tightening the grip around my mouth.. _This isn't the time to be questioning that.. I need to figure a way out soon.. I'm running out of air now..._ I couldn't of stood there for more than 30 seconds before the world started growing darker. The lack of oxygen was getting to me..

You probably couldn't tell by all the water around me, but I was crying. I didn't want this to be the end. It just... it can't be the end!... I collapsed to my knees and bent over to that very same position I was earlier in my bed room.. I opened my eyes up and stared at-

"MY ROOM!" I choked in some air. I was there for a moment gasping and sucking in and out as much air as I could until my heart would settle down. As soon as I settled down, my face began to rain. It was accompanied by some thunder that escaped my mouth. My hands traveled up to my mouth, covering it up with my hands.

"T-..that was too horrible..!" I sobbed out thinking back to the horror of what I saw.. what I _felt_. That didn't feel like a dream.. that felt as real as anything could ever get. The darkness around me.. the suffocating.. everything felt so real to me.. That.. smiling darkness what horrible as well.. I-... I just-..

"Erika..?" wait.. "You're okay..?" I turned my head to look to the voice that was calling out to me. My heart started to race as for all I could see was pitch blackness and the presence of someone near me.. No. Someone was _holding_ me..

"Finally.." A relieved voice called out, letting go of me, "That sure was a surprise.." He mumbled out.. It was Riku. My eyes adjusted a tad bit to this pitch darkness and sat up.. I was in my bed..? But wasn't I on the floor before..? T-..then that island and ocean...? I shook my head a tad bit, wiping the tears from my eyes frowning deeply to myself at the whole thoughts.

"You're telling me.." crack... My voice cracked.. and Riku picked up on that too and chuckled a little bit as he slid down to the floor. My frown deepened and sighed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed next to Riku, making him jump a tad bit. "Say, Riku."

"Yeah?" He look to the legs and then back.. as if he was trying to actually hide his face from me... but.. why would he do that..? I can barely see in the darkness to begin with.. He really didn't need to turn himself away from me if he was hiding..

"You were once consumed by darkness.." He froze up, "Weren't you?" his reaction before I could finish the question was proof enough to say he was, but I want to hear it from him for myself..

He chuckled once more rubbing the back of his head, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because of Ansem." He looked up quickly to me, his face shining brightly of the moonlight. I covered my mouth quickly with surprise at his face. My eyes widened with shock.. just.. what happened..? His face was full of anger and surprise... and it was covered in scratches, bruises, and whelps.. there was even blood running down the side of his mouth. "What-"

"You." He sighed turning back away from me as I turned from him as well, "But I suppose I can tell you if you know _his_ name.." 'His'..? You mean.. Ansem..? And just what does Riku mean by 'You'...? Just what did I do during that vision..? Just... who... no, _what_ am I..?

Shaking those thoughts off quickly, I sighed to myself. I then looked back over to Riku trying to look at his face. He was clenching his fists together tightly looking up to the roof with a frustrated expression. "Ansem.." He mumbled out as if he was lost in thought thinking about previous events.. perhaps.. they were the ones that I was shown? I sat there looking at Riku patiently, frowning. I'd hope for none of what I saw was true..

I looked down my lap helplessly. I closed my eyes and let the events of that horrid darkness run threw my head once more. All this.. darkness inside of Riku.. is this.. even possible..? Then suddenly, an image of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes flashed threw my mind. He was tanned, tall, and quite buffed.. _Who.. was this man..?_ I shook my head, going back to thinking to those visions.

After a number of being stuck in silence and piecing these fragments of memories together in my mind, I spoke out, "No need to explain, Riku. I know exactly what happened." I felt him look to me in surprise. And before he could ask 'How?' I answered, "I can't explain it since I really don't know myself," I opened my eyes, "But.." I matched eyes with Riku nervously, "Each time you, or even Sora for that matter.. um, Each time you come in contact with me the world stops and everything goes black and way and kind of inverts itself.." I tore my eyes away from his quickly, "Then.. these weird visions come into my mind. I see.. darkness within you.. and you fighting what looks to be a younger looking Sora!" I placed my hand on my heart, "I see you fighting the darkness within a Castle.. You fighting these.. black _monsters_... I just-"

"I see.." Riku interjected. I look to him quickly. He's going to call me crazy, isn't he? This is all way to far fetched, I know! But Riku please- "That'd explain why you yelled at us all on your first day of school.." Huh? "And why you break down each I touch you.." H-he believes me..? "And why you avoid our touch like it's the plague." That smile on his face.. that laugh I heard.. Is he.. happy that I know or something..? Or amused at my story? WAIT! What if he doesn't think it's real? Oh no! I-.. I-.. I- "Let's get you a pair of gloves." Riku thankfully interrupted my thoughts.

I gave him a confused look, "Why?" I looked down to my hands, nothing but a freckle at the bottom of my left thumb.. are feckles a bad thing?.. Shaking my head, I diverted myself back to the conversation, "Are there something wrong with my hands?" Riku just laughed in response.. I said something weird again, didn't I?..

"No, not at all." He grinned, "I was just thinking that if coming in contact with someone triggers these erm.. 'Visions' as you put it, maybe this would allow you to come in contact with others." True.. I mean, each time Riku has touched me, I have been in my school uniform.. including now, cough. But that's not important! He's always touched my bare shoulder.. maybe materials can stop me from having these visions... Ohh! I get it now! Hooray! Good going, Riku!

I smile spread across my face, "Then I won't have to avoid people's anymore if I don't let anyone touch my skin!" I clapped my hands together happily, "That's it! Great idea, Riku!" I laughed to myself thinking of bliss where I didn't have to avoid anyone's touch. Ohh, how wonderful! I can finally go on with my life happily with a worryyy-

Something is poking me. I looked down to see.. wait, why is Riku poking my side..? No, wait! IT WORKS! But seriously, why poke my side of all things...? I'd question Riku's mind but I'm more concerned with our local sugar high teen, Sora.

"What are you..?" He just laughed once more and stopping, turning himself back foward. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked with to the cieling. I took a good look at his face again.. I frowned. I still have no idea what happened to Riku. Was it even my fault? I just.. I don't know..

I let out a heavy sigh and got up. Riku looked to me with a questioning look painted onto his face. "One moment." I said in reply, walking out the door ignoring whether he nodded or shook his head.. or even asked me anything for that matter!

A few minutes later, I came back gloves on hand and a wet handkerchief in my left. I walked over to Riku, bent down in front of him and went slightly red. I-...I have never been so close to a guy before!.. GAHH! This isn't Nascar, heart! No need to race so quickly!.. I grabbed his face nervously and began to wipe the blood and newly seen dirt off of it... while looking away... with movements of a robot..

I can't look at his face! It could end up like in a fanfiction, or manga or something! You know, when they gaze into each others eyes and either k-...k-.. kiss or almost k-..kiss! I AM NOT MENTALLY PREPARED! With these romantic thoughts appearing in my head, I began to rub his face off as fast and hard possible not noticing his yell of "ows!" and "you're hurting me!". I think the thoughts blocked off my hearing.. b-but I couldn't help it! I mean, how else am I suppose to react in this situation!

Finally, Riku grabbed my hands, luckily grabbing on the parts that were covered, so nothing happened to me... thank god. I was getting tired of those nasty visions..! Anyways, I looked to Riku's face surprised.. H-.. he has more scratches on his face than before.. AHH! I'm sorry, Riku! I was only trying to help.. b-but.. I just couldn'ttt! Ahhh..

Huh..? He started to laugh, releasing my wrists. I looked at Riku confused to why he was laughing. Quickly followed after, he closed in on my face with his own holding a sly expression on his face. My eyes widen, unknowing what to actually do or react to in that situation..

We stayed like that for a few minutes, holding eye-contact with each other for awhile.. his face staying calm and smooth, mine was flushing with embarrassment.. Gee, I wonder why?.. I.. don't really understand what was happening.. but luckily, that moment ended when I heard a knocking on my door.. followed by someone rudely walking into my room.

Sea salt ice cream in hand, there he stood arrogantly, my twin brother, Erik.

* * *

A/N: One down here too? Oh dear... Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and such ~ blah blah blahhh. haha, I am just letting you all know I am having some issues uploading and publishing my chapters. I have another story to come out too but I can't do anything about it until my computer resolved it's hatred towards FF. 'Til then, I hope you don't mind slow(er) chapters!


	5. Heart 5

A/N: I figured I'd put this one out earlier than planned to.. especially with the whole computer vs fanfiction issue going on! Why? Well, it's kind of a special day for me..! so, I thought I'd share this all with you all as a gift! haha. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I giggled nervously as the blonde twin gave me a weirded out look. His brown eyes staring at my lower half for they were sitting ontop of Riku.. Speaking of which, the boy is too tall! He can't fit under my bed completely!.. He also doesn't know how to keep quiet or still in these situations either! He just kept mumbling go "Oww!" and squirming under my butt. This must look awefully weird to Erik..

"Just wha.." He stopped himself, "No, I won't even begin to question you. Not worth it." I-.. I feel offended now! Thanks, big brother! I'm glad to know I'm your weird little sister..! I'm glad- "Anyways," He begin stopping my thoughts completely walking into my room, "How long are you going to keep up this act, Erika. You know your duties, so why waste time by going to that ignorant place?" I frowned deeply, watching as he sat on my bed. But I... like school... andyou'reprobablysquishingRikunow,Erik..

I sighed, "Let's not talk about it now, Erik." casting my gaze off of him and to my lap. Riku doesn't need to hear this.. I don't _want_ Riku to hear any of thing. So, Erik.. do me a favour and PLEASE leave my room right now..

"No, let's." I closed my eyes, disagreeing with what he wanted silently.. but I could only nod in response. He's older than me and the heir to take over the family business. He had authority over me.. I.. couldn't go against him much at the moment.. Feeling the grin in his voice, he continued on, "I don't get what is so 'great' about that school that you seem to enjoy so very much. Or rather, any of the people in that school." Open your heart a little.."You have everything you could ever want with us here, Erika." No, I don't, Erik.. "There is no need to go and get an education when all you're going to be doing for the rest of your life is raise a family." ... "Just give up that foolish dream, Erika. That dream of being free. We're both cage birds doomed forever to be chained up. Let yourself down now, rather than later." I know I shouldn't, but I was crying to myself. How could I of ended up with such the cruel older brother? Why did I end up in this family that makes me so powerless and doomed to forever be trapped..? Who would of wished for such the family upon themselves? _You would._

...

After many moments in silence after here that childish voice echo threw out my mind, my brother began to speak once more, "Stop moping around. You know I can tell when you're upset." Please, stop it.. Riku is here.. He doesn't need to hear any of this..! He doesn't- "Have you remembered anything?" His voice suddenly full of concern. He may be cruel at times, but at least he can be sweet and think about others... He always picks the worse times to though.

Wiping my eyes, I responded, "Not really.." I mumbled, trying to hide my cracking voice that made Riku laugh earlier.. Riku.. I'm sorry..

"I see.." He got up, placing a hand on my bare shoulder, "I guess it's normal considering we were both away in that dark place for two years then.. I just.. wonder what happened there.." I nodded in agreement, just what _did_ happen to us..? "Tch." Erik began walking forward, stopping at the opened door, "Thinking about that crap pisses me off..! I don't need anyone.." I looked up to him surprised, "No one at all.." He trailed off walking out the door, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. His voice was poisoned with pure hatred. He was.. angry with what happened with what happened to us..

_You do need people, Erik.. Please.. don't think that way.._ I thought to myself, looking down at my lap. Two years of solitude in that strange place.. I looked around forever, trying to find everyone.. but yet, I couldn't.. It was scary... but luckily, I woke up back at the gates of my old home with my older brother Erik by my side. We were then questions, thoroughly examined, all that.. Nothing seemed the matter with us.. And for a while after that, it made us seem like our parents cared.. That is.. until they forced us to move a couple times, forgetting about us all until we landed here in Destiny Island.. Sighhh..

Waiting till his foot steps were completely out of range, I got up closing the door. I turned back around to see Riku shuffling out under the bed.. Boy, this sure is going to be an even more awkward night than it already was.. You can do it, Erika!

-Skipping to the next day, I was sneaking around the house, waiting for the non existance people to leave a certain room or hallway before ninjaly diving into were they once were. Waha! You can call me Renee.. Agent Erika Renee! I pointed the gun that I made with my hand around, with one eye opened that looked as if I was aiming for targets..

"Hmm.." I mumbled out, my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth... OH NO! I dodged roll away from a presences that made it self known besides me and then into a smacked right into the hallway wall. "Owww.." I muttered out sitting up looking to the presences... "Oh, Riku.." Thank goo..dness... -"RIKU!" I shouted, then clamped my hand over my mouth with the one hand and then pointing at him with another. He gave me a small wave, and a dulled out expression quietly going 'Yo~...'.

I jumped up, showing off what I was wearing. Just a normal white tee-shirt and black shorts with two white strips on the side. My hair was being held up in a high pony tail and my bangs were being held back by a headband. Sadly, this would mean everyone got to see my rounded baby face.. Aha.. joy..

A-Anyways! I walked over to Riku, puffing my cheeks out at him, "You're suppose to be in my room waiting for me to bring us some food!"

He looked over to the side continuing to wear that dull expression, "Yeah. But that was 20 minutes ago. You were taking your time, and I was hungry." He looked back to me, that grin plastered across his face, "I suppose I know what took you so long." My face grew bright red. H-..he.. found out my idenity as an agent.. HE MUST DIE. HE MUST- "Anyways," He cut my incoherent thoughts off, "No one is home. So, why were you rolling around with your hand as a.. god knows what.."

"A gun!" I exclaimed showing it to him once more, "And because it's fun!" His grin grew wider as if.. oh god, he's holding back laughter! Y-..you're so mean! idshfidhsdsih! Stupid Rikuuu! I hate youuuu!- Wait, when did I go all.. tsun tsun..? DOES THIS MEAN DERE DERE IS COMING SOON? Wait.. why would I... uh.. er... ignore that... Let's just continue on..

I turned on my heel, and holding my hands behind my back, I started walking forward towards the kitchen down our long, wide bright hallway that was filled with various paintings of everyone in this house hold and previous heads and their families of our business. Riku just followed behind me, walking his usual manner.. Probably thinking about something else as he looked at the paintings..

After that event, we grabbed some food, we travelled back up to my room. Riku instructed me to bring my swim suit with me since we were going to go to the Little Island today and swim with everyone else. Upon hearing that news, I grabbed my swimsuit joyously and checking into it without any haste.. in another room, of course.. then back my clothes went on! Cause wouldn't it be a tad weird to walk around town in your bathing suit..?

Anyways, I changed my hair so it was being bound lower on my head so that way I could wear my black and white stripped beanie. Putting on a few rubber bracelets [ of the silver & gold coloured variety ] and just slipping on some white flip flops. Riku and myself made our way out of my house happily.

Walking down this dirt road in such a happy manner with another person was great! The sun was beaming down nicely on me. The wind only picked up slightly so that you could subtely smell the ocean air being whisped around.. Well, I suppose that's normal since it _is_ an island.. However, I rarely get to go outside due to my parents being... well.. I shouldn't have to explain.. but it just feels so nice to be out in this sun.. I feel sort of.. free..! And I love it..!

Reaching the peer, I gazed happily at the run down boat that looked like that it could sink at any moment happily. I-.. I believe my eyes are sparkling.. BUT I DON'T MIND! It's so cute.. and unlike the Yacht's my parents always taken us on! Ahh! Thank you for the wonderful day, Riku! I can't wait! It's going to-

My eyes widened realizings a simply fact.. We're going onto the _ocean_. That nightmare flashed into my mind a couple times before I could look away, sweating slightly. I-.. I have something to confess as well.. I can't swim... I'm going die today on this boat, aren't I?.. Oh god, please help me get threw this day on the ocean.. I looked up to the sky helplessly..

"Come on, Kid." I looked back down to the young man in the boat. He was motioning me to get in so he can take us to the smaller Island. I nodded nervously, jumping in.. I stood there for a moment, my face getting brighter. I grinned happily, sitting now. Riku began to row us out to sea. I sat there for a few moments with a hint of nervousness.. I looked up to the sky, smiling slightly. All my worries disappeared..

Now this wasn't so bad, now was it? Hehe, I can't believe I was so scared before- My thoughts were rudely intrupted by another realization as we were rowing. HOLY CRAP! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA DIEEE!- I clinged to Riku's jean covered legs, face devoted of any colours at all. He began to laugh at my reactions. I'd say something witty to that, but I'm too busy planning my own funeral inside of my head as I was silently screaming to myself about how we were going to die...

Once we finally docked at the peer, I scrambled out of the boat, kissing the deck almost crying, thanking god for letting me live to see another moment in silences. All I could hear is Riku continuing to laugh at my reactions.

"Up-up now, Kid." I nodded getting up shakely. _Hey, Riku, I can hear your muffled laughtered behind your hands.._ I dryly thought to myself. I let out a sigh and brushed myself off. "Welcome to our Island." I looked up, only to be dazzled by the pure beauty of the place.. even to the point that my jaw dropped. Palm trees.. _everywhere_. There was a mini fountain, tree houses, shacks everywhere. A mini island, which seemed oddly familiar.., with a strange, curved looking tree on it. Something seems _reallyyyy_ familiar about it but.. I just can't seem to think what it was. OH WELL!

In the tree houses, I saw Selphie, Tidus, and Waka laughing together as they hung out with another. Over by the one shake with that walk-way, there stood Sora and Kairi.. wait, a-are they..? THEY'VE GOT ICE CREAM!- Yeah. I shouldn't be too concerned about the icecream.. but they expressions they wore on each other's faces.. they were flirting! How cute!

I giggled to myself watching this. Riku saw this at the same time, and just rubbed the back of the head, letting out a sigh. He began to walk forward off of the deck that we were on. I followed him happily in amazement with the natural beauties of this mini island.. Gosh, I think I'm in love..!

"Riku!" I heard foot steps coming our way, "And.. is that Kid?" I looked up to that nickname-oh not again... But I saw Sora and Kairi racing towards us.. Sora holding an arm full of food like our first lunch together.. I-.. Is food all he thinks about...? I wonder about him sometimes.. and now myself..

"I'm glad you could make it!" Kairi smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back in response. Kairi turned her smile towards Riku and winked slightly. His face flushed a little and he turned his head towards me, the girl who was half drooling over all of the wonderful buns in Sora's arms..

"Kiiiiid!" I looked from Sora's arm, to his smiling face, "I can't believe you made it!"

I grinned at him, "Neither can I!" We laughed together happily, completely ignoring the feel as if we were being watched.. Well, mostly me. I felt like I was being watched by someone far away.. I just shook off the feelings and began to walk off with Sora and company.

Soon enough, we'd all be stripped of our original clothing and in our bathing suits! Kairi wore a cute, white polka-dotted, pink two piece swin suit. It seemed to fit her, as it showed off her mature figure. Sora wore light blue swimming trucks with a white floral/hawaiin pattern on it.. somehow, I expected something a tad more.. childish (?) from Sora's.. Sora had around his neck a silver crown necklace.. I have.. never noticed it before.. Um, anways, Riku wore a pale green pair of trucks. They had a white strip going down the side of it, kind of similar to the shorts I was wearing. And as for me? I went a tad more conservative and was wearing a silver one piece. no designs, or anything special on it. Just.. plain! But I thought it was adorable.. and as did Kairi!

Sora and Kairi ran out into the ocean, happily laughing while splashing water on each other. A smile brimed my face from ear to ear watching these too. Excitement seemed to overflow me, as for Riku lightly nudged me picking up the hints of my excitement. Of course, a mini vision flashed threw my mind, but I just ignored it looking to Riku.

"Let's go." I nodded happily. Oh, Riku! I'm glad you understand what I want..! Riku ran first, and I chased after him, a pure, happy laughter escaping from my lips. I could forget everything today. All my worries and things that stressed me. Today was a day for fun and nothing could ruin it at all. I just know it!

For god knows how long, we all played out in the ocean happily. Riku and Sora kept having swim races, Kairi would be the judge and I'd be the audience watching them go and cheering for both of them. Each time, Riku would win and Sora would demend a re-match until he got his way and lost once.. This process repeated over and over again until Kairi suggested other things to do.

We played Marco Polo, catch the fish, and all those fun, childerns games! We would of played things like "tag" or "chicken" but Riku told them I had "Haphephobia".. Meaning, I had a fear of touching people. Ahahaa.. I know you meant well, but why did you have to say I had that phobia, Rikuuu! Now I'm going to have to put up a lie front now.. But the two believed the lie, finally understanding why I had that, erm, "meltdown" when Riku touched me.. Oh master of lying, teach me pleaseee...?..

We had a couple breaks where we'd just sit there and lay in the sun together like a bunch of lazy bums or eat and/or have something to drink together... like a bunch of lazy bums.. haha. Selphie and gang joined us a couple times too.. then they upped and disappeared each time.. it was sort of creepy.. but they all said it was normal, so I just went with it and shrugged it off.

Threw that whole time, I couldn't help but notice a certain someone_s_ eyeing Kairi the whole time. I think two boys that I know like Kairi! This'll be interesting to see how this plays out.. Of course, it's a tad worrisome considering either one or both are going to get their hearts broken.. I hope everything will turn out for those two- WAIT. TODAY IS A FUN DAY! No need to sweat the little stuff like this right now!

Finally, it the sun was starting to go down. Kairi _insisted_ we go to the tree and sit down. They all agreed quickly, and I followed after them happily, not really minding what we do afterwards. We quickly changed back into our normal clothes and then walked over the walk-way, each one of our hands having an icecream bar in it. Enjoying each others company, eatting together, all this is like a dream come true for me.. I've never really experienced this kind of stuff before.. This.. truly makes me happily inside..

Sitting arrangements!: It was Riku sitting on the tree, and on his right side, I sat there on the floor indian style. Right next to Riku on the left was Kairi, then Sora sitting on that tree side-by-side happily.. as if this was the usual for them.. I felt kind of jealous.. but that jealously quickly faded when they included me into their conversations and we once more enjoyed each other's presence's as we sat there watching the sun set into the ocean.

There was something.. that slightly haunted me though.. I couldn't simply shake it off, no matter how much I tried! It was the feeling of nostalgia. Something about this place seemed so familiar.. like.. I'd been here many, many times before.. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I know this had to do with those Search of the Hearts I get.. Ahhh! Who knows..! I just want to sit here happily and enjoy my icecream with everyone else..!

With those thoughts gone once more, soon enough it was dark out. I couldn't help but frown at the thought that everything was going to end, but a smile shortly replaced that frown thanks to all the wonderful memories I hold deep down inside of my heart. I'm happy.. Extremely happy that I was blessed with this wonderful day..

We were all now at the dock together, "Well, I'm taking Kid home. What about you two?" Heyyy, I never asked you to escort me home, Riku! He simply just smiled slightly at those two.. I think mainly at Kairi.. I don't know.. b-but stillllll..

Kairi giggled, noticing my faces from extreme bliss to complete confusion with a hint of shock writen on my face, "I'll head back with Sora, then!"

"Whaaat? Can't be head back together, Kairi? I want to see where Kid lives as well-" Elbow to the chest, "-Augh!" Kairi laughed to herself, wrapping her arms around a coughing, gasping for air Sora. She rubbed and patted his face. Basically, she was soothing the poor guy that she just (purposely) attacked. I looked up to Riku, a tad surprised that eyes went from happiness to annoyed. Was he.. jealous. I-..If you want a hug, I'd sure give you one right now if I could, Riku!

"Alright." Riku nodded, getting into our boat quickly. "Come on, Kid." I nodded to him.

Then, turning my head back to the best friends, I smiled, "Thank you. I had a wonderful time here." Sora regained his composure.

"I'm glad!" He gave me a silly grin which only made me feel a little warm and fuzzy inside from that smile. It felt.. as if the warmth of his smile, his _light_, was rubbing off on me.. I kind of.. liked it.. made me feel right at home..

"Me too." Kairi smiled back at me. They began to get into their boat together, and followed their lead by jumping into Riku's. I sat down and Riku quickly began ro row us off back to the Main Island, that annoyed look still spread across his face.

"See you guys laterrr!" I called out, waving to those two. They waved back to me, happily saying the same as I did. I giggled out of pure joy.. Boy what a wonderful day today was..!

...But.. all good things have to come to an end.. And I'm sure that'd come into effect once I get home. But for now, I'm just going to and enjoy myself on this boat ride.. Yeah.. nothing could _ever_ beat this pure happiness I have right now.

I rested my elbows on my knees and then propped my head up onto my hands.. I gave Riku a smile, trying to cheer his stressed out face with no words.. it didn't go over very well, but at least I gave it a shot.. I just.. wonder could be bothering the poor soul.. I just.. I don't know..

I let my mind travel off to yesterday, from my brother coming in and saying what he did, to Riku coming over to my house [ in a way I'm not even sure how either.. ].. And then the Library even from earlier that day.. Hmm..

"Riku, let me ask you something." He looked up, his face changing back to cool and collected like usual. He nodded, cueing my to continue on. "What happened back at the library yesterday?" I need to know just what was happened. I was in the middle of the aile, then throw back into the bookshelf. Riku muttered something about a heartless.. and I heard "keyblade" echo threw my head.. Sheesh, I have such the eventful life, don't I?

"Oh," He stopped rowing, "I'm not sure of the details of myself.. but.." He face was dead serious, "It seemed like a Heartless tried and attack you by knocking down that shelf onto you." A.. heartless..? My face completely drained of colour.. Yeahh.. my happiness is gone right now.. The thought that a Heartless would be attracted to _me_ of all people was scary.. Of course, I suppose they'd go after anyone.. but why me this time?

"So, were you the one who pushed me back right as the shelf was falling?" I gulped, trying not to show any fear. I'm scared.. v-..very scared indeed.. these .. _monsters_ attacked me..! I'm not even sure if they'll come after me again.. Just.. what do I do if they come after me again..? How am I suppose to take them on with a Keyblade like those.. two.. So.. t-that's why Riku stayed over..

"No, I did." W...what..? "I was wondering how you slammed back into that book case myself.." If it wasn't Riku, then .. who saved me..? What was that force that pushed me back..? What.. exactly does this mean..?

Indeed, all good things come to an end at one point or another.. but this is just one big tragetic twist I did _not_ need to be experiencing so quickly after such a joyful day.. I looked to the sky, sweating rolling down my temple as I laughed nervously.

"I-... I see.." My grin twitched. Just try to keep your composure, Erika! You can do it! You can- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? My eyes widen looking into the sky.. A large black ball in the sky with various dark colours such as a dark blue, dark purple, even a dark green were mixed into it.. and in the center was a white ball. My hands travelled up to my mouth in pure shock.. Just.. what the hell was that thing?


	6. Heart 6

I gulped, pointing a shaky hand to the sky while keeping the other covered. Riku looked up to the sky confused.. His eyes only widen with shock with what he saw. Yeah, he saw what I did as well.. that... - ... that black hole in the sky..! It seemed those colours were now slowly fading away to unknown darkness.. Only a few colours could now seep threw..

..W-..What ever that truly was, only the dreadful feeling I got from just _looking_ at it sunk into my heart. I felt even a little eeriness swarm into my head like a pact of wolves on fresh, raw meat.. J-.. just what was that thing..?

But, before anyone could do anything about that thing, it disappeared into nothingness, letting the stars radiant the sky once more.. as if.. it was never there in the first place.. I dropped my hands down to my chest, clentching them into my shirt. I let out a nervous chuckle which was followed by "What the heck was that..?"

Riku shook his head, bringing his hand up to his face and covering half of it with it, "The darkness." The.. darkness..? S-seriously..? His gaze fell to the boat's floor.. he sighed to himself and spoke out to what seemed himself, ".. Just what does the darkness want with our Island this time..?" That's.. right.. didn't the darkness consume this Island once..? But.. Sora got it back with his Keyblade.. When the island was consumed.. That's also when Riku fell into the darkness..

I took in a deep breath, holding in for ten seconds mentally counting to myself before I exhaled. Something was.. off... Something was.. -... ! Taking my chances, I stood up in the boat, making Riku look up in surprise by the sudden rocking of the boat. I could barely see ahead of me in the pitch darkness, but I could see something was happening on the little Island. I point back to the Island, and almost yelling, "Something is happening!"

Riku quickly turned back, noticing the same thing happening to the Island as well. "Sit!" He commanded. I sat back down quickly and he rowed back as quickly as possible. It took no more than a minute with how quickly we were going.. Though, I question if it was the right choice to even come back.. Just as soon as we got there.. I noticed Sora's and Kairi's boat there.. but no Sora and Kairi in there..

We quickly climbed out of the boat.. We should of been running, but Riku placed his hands on my thankfully covered shoulders. "Stay here." What..? Why?.. But before I could even ask those questions, he sprinted off at max speed.. I would of chased him if I wasn't baffled by him summoning his winged blade in a puff of dark mist..

I stood there in a daze for a few more moments until I reached reality, only being able to facepalm to myself mentally. "I let him get away.." I groaned, then sighed. What would I do now..? guard the boats..? It's only Riku, myself, and I _think_ Kairi and Sora.. so it's not like any of them would steal the boats.. so just.. what now..? I frowned to myself..

"Okay!" I clentched my fists and began walking off of the deck. Gee.. I hope Riku doesn't get mad at me.. Shaking off those thoughts, I looked left then right wondering which way to go. Unable to clear that eery feeling that has been nagging me since that black hole, I choose right.. Something about this way called out to me.

I could feel my heart thump louder and louder with each step that I took. This place wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for this dang feeling! Speaking of which.. the sudden feeling of paranoia started to sink into me as well.. Oh gosh, I just might as well have some one pop up from begin me screaming "BOO!" in my ears.. I quickly turned back, nothing.. Good.. now stop thinking about this all, stupid mind!

I shivered slightly and continued on, trying to block out the nasty thoughts in my head. I-.. I don't need to think about any of it..! I began to pass by the waterfall, when a slight _**snap**_ sound made me stop in my tracks. I turned my head slowly to the side hoping for nothing more than a cute little squirrel that I could hug.. but.. strangely enough.. nothing was there. Another shiver creeped up my spin and I quickly made my way past the waterfall trying not to have a heart attack..

_Smack_. I was too busy looking over my shoulders to notice there was a rock wall infront of me. I fell backwards, snapping my head forward to see what was infront of me. My eyes widened, surprised the hole in the wall that was coverd up in vines. Curiousity got the best of me and I began to crawl into the hole. I know I shouldn't after all the horror tales I've read.. b-but.. I felt like something was calling me inside of the cave.

I crawled down the dark path blindly, hoping for the path to end quickly.. it would of if I went faster, but I couldn't help but move slowly.. I felt.. as if I was getting weaker the more I went in here. I couldn't move back out now.. I was so drawn in.. My heart wanted me to go in there.. So, I did. I listened to my heart.. and I hope this heart isn't messing with me. Cause if it is I ... will ... -

"Woahh.." I stood up in amazement. It was a rounded room which had white scribbles all over the rock walls. The moon light was peaking threw the hole in the roof of this place. I'm glad.. it just means I wasn't in darkness anymore.. I looked around the room just baffled by it all.. that is.. till I spotted something parculiar.. Something that just didn't fit in with the rest of the cave.

"Seriously..?" I mumbled out, "A door here of all places..?" I walked a tad forward towards it. "Who would-" I stopped short, cluntching my chest, "Aughh!" I let out, bending over in pain. W-what was this..? Why am I having this pain..? Hgg..! I looked up, the door only lit up a little in response making my eyes widen fully. What the heck is that thing..?

Normally, in a tale such as this is beginning to look like, the main Villian would appear out of no where with their lackies to warn you, or to take you out.. Luckily, that wasn't the case in here. I kept feeling like that door was calling out to me. I.. wanted to touch it and comfort it's weeping soul.. Like, something inside of me was connected to this very misplace door.

"Geh..!" I started forward weakly, sweat now rowing down my face. I shakily reach towards the door, hoping to seek some comfort into it. Yet, the closer I got to the door, the weaker I felt. And just I got to this door, I collasped to my knees, gasping for breathes. D-..Did _not_ expect walking across the floor to take a lot out of me.. Man, I think I'm getting fat..! Hahahaa.. but this is no time for jokes..

I looked up to the door, gritting my teeth together, one eye closed.. I just.. can't-... No... I bit my lip trying to clear my foggy mind... I just-.. I don't know... I bowed my head to the door. I weakly raised my hand up in the air. _C'mon!_ I threw my hand to the door.. only for it to miss and hit the ground. I let out a small scream, quickly bringing it back up to my chest to hold onto it tightly.

"I hit.. a rock.." I stared down to my hand that was now dying my white shirt red.. cool.. I totally wanted a red shirt too haha.. again, not the time for jokes.. I opened my hand before me. I sighed, looking at the medium sized rock stuck in my hand.. "I have no choice now.." I bit my lip, grabbed onto the rock and pulled it out as hard as I possibly could. My whole body stiffened up at the pain that rode threw my whole body..

Choking back the tears that came to my eyes, and even that scream that hid behind my very lips, I took the wounded hand and reach for that door once more.. I was even more weaker than the last, but at least I know better than to throw my hand at the door. I admit it, that wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas..

Before I knew it, all the pain I felt went away. Every worry, every thing that stressed me.. disappeared with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Even the newly found wound had disappear. That blood on my shirt? Yeah. It's still there. But I thought I'd like to mention that awesome dye job again. My whole body glew a faint white colour. Thank you magical door that cures all when touching...! I truly appreciate the no pain!

Wait.. - !..

_**CRASH.**_

_** BUMP.**_

_** SMACK.**_

_** SNAP.**_

_** CRUMBLE.**_

_** WOOSH.**_

Bam...

Ohhh.. the pain returned! And it feels like it ten times worse than it was before.. or maybe more since I just slammed into a ground! Crapp..! Just what is going on..? After a few moments of rolling around holding my stomach and squealing in pain, I finally opened my eyes.. Oh boy.. Just where am I now..? All I see is Dirt, Trees, Grass!.. Oh, and some water too.. But it's like.. Those Jungles that I saw in the books I read as a child..

I got up to my feet, staggering a little from the pain.. yet, forgetting mostly about it from the amazement of this-... this place! It's like a beautiful place that you could only see in a Book or picture in your wildest fantasies.. I don't understand anything of what's happening.. But I don't think I want to right now..

After letting it all sink in for a moment, I noticed something off about me.. I was.. completely beat up.. completely.. -? ... W-why do I have wounds on me..? And.. dried up blood..? Just.. what.. happened... Dammit! I've been asking myself that a lot lately..! Y-yet... I can't come up with a single answer of what is happening all around me. The visions, the keyblades, the nightmares, the two years of nothingness, where I am, that mysterious woman from my nightmare-.. Wait...

"I.." I looked up to the sky, "..need to find that crackling Woman from my dreams.." I mumbled, looking down to my wounded hand frowning, "I think.. she's my only hope.." I place that hand over my heart and bit my lip. But.. what if she isn't going to help me?.. Or she hurts me?.. Or she hurts my friends and family?.. What do I do then..? Everyone means so much to me.. No matter how much time or how little time I've been with them.. No matter what.. "They all mean so much to me..!" I choked out between sobs. I couldn't live with myself if someone I knew- NO.. _anyone_ got hurt from my selfishness.. That's why.. I'll do anything just if that woman doesn't touch anyone linked to me at all! _Anything_!

- Else Where :

It was another beautiful day on Destiny Island. Smiles, Laughter, Company from everyone around the Village and at School.. except for one thing Riku noticed. Something seemed awefully off around this place..

Riku eyed the brunette boy suspiciously. He replied back with a confused look, "Are you alright, Riku?" Sora asked him, his face changing to concern. Riku stood there for a bit, continuing his stare down at Sora. "Riiiikuuuu? Earth to Riku!"

Riku sighed, "Yes?" Sora pouted at the response. Something was definitely up with Riku today.. And as a best friend, and not to mention the saver of countless worlds, Sora just _had_ to get to the bottom of what was wrong with Riku!

"What's wrong? You've been staring at me awhile now.. and it's getting kind of creepy." Riku raised as eyebrow at Sora.. then began to chuckle. Sora looked at him puzzled, "Whaaat?" childishly squealing out.

"I thought you swung that way, Sora. You searched quite hard for me between worlds shouting out 'Riku! Rikuu! Riiiiiikuuuuuu!' and going on about how you'll 'find me' or 'save me'." Riku teased the now red Sora. Sora puffed out his cheeks, crossed his arms acrossed his chest, then turned to face away from Riku. Riku's laughter and smile soon wear off, his thoughts that were taunting him from before returning..

"Say, Sora." Riku began, his tone much more darker than before. Sora looked back to his friend seriously. Riku casted his gaze down, remembering the events of before.. what he saw. The black hole and.. Sora and Kairi together with each other. Now, this is a secret, but Riku has a huge crush on Kairi. So, seeing this scene pretty much killed him inside.. and he couldn't even leave to go sulk about it because little miss Secret Agent went missing from the Island last night. He had to spend all night looking for her..

He found something alright, though. His only clues, in fact. This would be the door to Destiny Island opened once more, and the lock unlocked.. and in front of the door was a rock with dried up blood on it. Riku figured it belonged to her since they were the only ones, besides Sora and Kairi, on the Little Island.. he hopes. But.. something else was on the wall.. some carving that read 'Kingdom Key' onto it. Riku didn't know what to make of it at the time.. He was confused just what was happening ever since she popped into their lifes..

Both this and that scene were weighing heavily on his mind alone. No one else knew of those thoughts that zoomed threw his head, especially not the slow and childish Sora. Shaking his head, he looked up smiling to Sora, "Nothing." Sora blinked, he tilted his head, he made an adorablely confused/innocent looking face.. then he just grinned at Riku nodding.

No one knows that Erika "Kid" Renee is currently missing.. The kids at school thinks she's sick at home.. Her family thinks she's at school. Riku's only clue to where he might find her is something written on a wall, the blood stained stone on the ground, and the door to their world being opened plus the key hole being unlocked.

On the other hand, Erika is pressed with confusing questions of who she is.. _what_ she is. She has little understanding of why she has these amazingly surreal and nightmare like visions. All she knows is that the woman she dreamed of before knows all the answers that she seeks.. She is now willing to risk anything she can give in exchange for everything linked to her remains untouched, unharmed..

_I have to get my answers!_ Riku and myself thought in union, sharing the same exact detremined expressions across our faces.

* * *

A/N: After being so busy and going threw plot changes, I rewrote _a lot_! I'm satified with the outcome with what I wrote and I now know of what I want to fully do from here.. step by step. Ah, enough of my ... I don't even know.. haha. Writing this half awake. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you guys are starting to see what she truly is! (I'd love to hear your thoughts! Seriously, it'd be great to hear what you think Erika truly is.) I'd also like to apologize for how short this is. I didn't even realize how short it was until I uploaded this and I got a number count. (wordpad doesn't tell me.. I don't think. o.o;;..) But I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Heart 7

Look left, then right. Up, down.. Okay. It's all clear. Riku walked out of the front doors of the old school. He was being suspiciously cautious due to the fact he was _cutting class_ for more clues.. he didn't want a teacher to catch him. He especially didn't want Kairi or Sora to catch him. They'd question him, y'know. No need for lying in the beautiful friendship that they have going right now.

Riku sighed, walking out into the clear yard free of any worry. Normally, this would be where the hero gets caught cutting class by a friend or teacher and have to make up an excuse.. Nah, Riku was lucky enough to get off scotch free.. _for now_. He turned left on the dirt road and continued on back to his house to get a change of clothes since his school clothes weren't exactly the type you'd want to go adventuring in.

After that change of clothes and a stop of lunch at his emptied house, he made the escape from his balchony on the second story and continued threw his back yard to a secret road that only Kairi, Sora, and himself knew about it. This road was their secret meet up to go the Little Island at times a few years ago or to meet to talk about this if they were grounded and couldn't get to their Little Island at all. This road was like memory lane for Riku.

At the end of the road was the beach, the sea, and an old shack. Inside this shack, Riku pulled out a small row boat similar to the one he used yesterday to take Kid and himself to the Little Island. He threw it into the water, got into it, and started rowing as quickly as he could trying to repress anymore confusing thoughts in his head. Riku just didn't want to put more complex into his head once more. God knows what could happen to him if he started those thoughts up again..

"Sheesh.." Riku stopped rowing the boat mid way there. Propping his arms onto his knees, he rested his face into his hands. Multible thoughts kept running threw his head.. some about what he saw.. others about Kid. He wasn't sure what to set his heart onto for awhile.. Kid or Kairi.. Who was more important to him?

_Well, of course it'd be Kairi.. but Kid has this charm to her that I know too well.._ Riku sighed.. Kairi is important out of those two.. but.. Saving someone else is the most important thing that he could do as a Keyblade Master. The question would be is could he actually bring himself to save Kid?

Else Where ;

I've seen this haven't I? This tree.. the moss covered tree one with the red tie I tied around it probably about a hour again... Yeah. That settles it. I'm walking in circles! I sighed, looking up to the sky and placing my hands on my hands on my hips. A large pout spread across my face. I was lost. In a Jungle.. WITH BUGS. Those suckers didnt like me and I sure as hell didn't like those little critters either!

Shaking my head a bit, I started walking again once more. Too many familiar things.. the trees, the ground, the animals that inhabiated it.. I've crossed them a couple times already. I'm about ready to drop to my knees screaming for help since I'm getting _that_ fustrated with everything! _Sighhhh_..

"What now..?" I groaned, facepalming myself. Just what am I to do? I am continously walking in a dang circle in this Jungle! I don't even know where I am! Ugg... It's times like these I regret being slower than I should be.. Why do I always skip gym class, darn it?.. Maybe it's because I'm sort of lazy, but it's still no excuse! ...I think. I sighed once more looking around at the surroundings, "I don't think I'd find that cloaked lady like this.." -Unless..!

I took in a deep breath, "HEY LADY! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME! SO, COME OUT!" I yelled out with all my might. For some reason, I felt a devilish smile upon back. My eyes widen, wondering where she was. I shot my gazes all around the Jungle, but couldn't find a single person or even feel a single presence... This was all too odd... -! I turned around to the sound of rustling from the bush behind me.. only to be shocked at what I saw.. "Oh... my.."

Back to Riku... his head shot up at the sound of some familiar.. A faint.. yelling..? "Hey Lady! I know you're watching me! So, come out!".. _Is that Kid's voice_...? Riku looked to the little Island in surprise.. Kid was safe.. but she was lost on the Little Island.. _Go figure_.. Riku chuckled to himself lightly, a small, relieved smile showing on his face. Riku then started to row back to the Little Island, confident in himself now.. knowing just what was important once more.

Once he reached there, he tied up the boat at the docks and looked towards the Jungle infront of him. _She couldn't of gotten __**too**__ far in there, right?_ Riku rubbed the back on his head sighing. Only one way to find out, right? Before he could begin to sail off once more, a loud shriek came from the Jungle once more. Riku's instincts imediantly told him to move his frozen butt forward. Something was going to happen to Kid, and he wanted to save her!

Once his body started to react to him, he stumbled off of the docks and onto the sand before him. He ran at full force into the Jungle of this Little Island with nothing but voices of concerns for Kid. He didn't know what got into him, but his heart wanted to make sure that she was alright.. this weird little brunette.. Kind of funny how quickly someone can be replaced in your heart, isn't it?

To the Mysterious Woman that's sort of Stalking Erika.. waitwhat.. Ahem, anyways.. The woman looked down to Erika, a smile onto her face from ear to ear.. it was sort of eery looking.. She was the same woman, or something who looked _very_ similar to the woman in that one nightmare. This woman had the same grin.. Continuing on..

She croutched down on the branch she was standing onto _watching_ the young girl ask to where she was. This woman was very tempted to jump down to greet her, but she knows she couldn't just yet.. she has to wait for the main attraction to get here.. and God knows how long that'll take.. That fact didn't bother her though. Erika was very entrtaining to watch over, epsecially in this situation.

Of course, I shouldn't be talking about myself in third person.. but.. it was so much fun.. and I have nothing else to do but run from this lovely bug monster that came out of that stupid bush!.. Stupid, stupid Erika! You do _not_ call out for someone in a middle of a Jungle that you don't know where it is! You don't know about it's bug life or animal life or anything!.. Yeah.. back to running for my life from this huge beetle creature-monster-thingie. Mhmm.. I'm totally having funnn...

The woman switched to another tree branch across the clearing above my unknowing self, this time, popcorn in hand. She just sat there in a giggling fit at what was happening. Her smile turned in reverse.. her ears perking up at what was happening.. "Crap..!" She quickly took her black leather hood off, revealing a young woman that had her shoulder length dull red hair held back into a high pony tail with the exception of a few straids that framed her long face. She had green eyes that could decieve anyone with how much emotion they were filled with.

"Tch, I didn't expect the main attraction to get here to soon.." The red head mumbled, slipping off of her branch, landing safely on the ground like a cat. "They're too smart for their own good..!" She got up, out reaching her hands infront of her, fire surrounding both of them. She sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to get a new pair of gloves.. _again_." grins, "Oh well! Time for some fun!" And she shot off, running as quickly as a wild fire would spread threw out a forest.. which just might happen if she doesn't be careful.

She shot threw the Jungle, cutting the giant Beetle in half that was chasing myself with her bare fire hands. Hearing a giant thud behind me, I skided to a stop.. trying to regain my breath again. I turned around quickly, eyes widen at what was on the ground.. "Just how..?"

"No need to thank me, Princess." A cheeky voice called out, "I just killed him off since we have no more time to dilly dally around." Just.. who..? I stared at the red head before me. I stared at the cloak, reconziging it from somewhere.. I just.. don't know where..! Was it from Riku or did I see it from a glimsp from Sora..? No, it feels like I've seen it a thousand times before.. Not only that.. but she also seems even more familiar than before too.. "Now, come on." I drew my hands close to my chest as she reached out to me.

"Just who are you..?" I stepped back a bit, furrowing my brows together. I didn't want to go with some strange woman, especially since she's the one that appeared in my Nightmare with that strange man! I don't care if I know her from somewhere else too, something was off about this woman.

She frowned deeply, "No time for questions, Erika!" How the hell does she know my name..? "Come with me with your free will or.." Her face darkened a tad, then a wicked grin was placed onto her face, "or I'll just have to take you by force!" ... ... I was speechless by that face.. just.. what the heck..?.. I.. don't know anymore.. She knows the answers to my questions.. but that smile upon her face just makes me not want to go to her..

_I_.. "First.." I looked into her green eyes hestiantly, "What is your name?"

Her smile changed into a more cheerful one, "No. XII, Xarukas. Please to meet you again, Erika Renee!" A-Again..? I looked to the Beetle a tad scared. If I resist her.. that could be me.. S-so.. I've got to go with Xarukas.. Not only for that, but she _has_ to know what happened to me for those 2 years that my brother and I do not remember.. She might know just who.. No, just _what_ I am!.. because I feel like I am not the same as Riku or Sora.. "Now, come on, Erika."

I nodded slowly, looking up to Xarukas frowning deeply. "Let's go.." I -

"KID!" My eyes widen to the sound of the voice.. _R-Riku..!_ I looked to my right and saw him jump out of the bush and in front of me, his Keyblade aimed at my one chance to learn what I seek. He was sweating.. and out of breathe... just how far did he run and.. where are we? Destiny Island still...? I.. don't have time to wonder this all right now.. Right now, I have to stop Riku from attacking this woman.

"Riku, wait-"

"Oh look," She grinned, the fire on her bare hands growing bigger, "The Main Attraction is here to play with me!" Her face growing a tad darker while the flames extended out about two feet, "How fun!" And into both of her hands were plain swords that.. where being engulfed with flames from her hands! Just where ... h-how..? I stepped back a tad bit, Riku positioning himself for batltle.. Just what's going on..?

"Riku.. I-"

"Stay back, Kid. I'll protect you." He cut off, shooting off at Xarukas at top speed. Their blades clashed, sparks flying from the colussion. Riku winced at the flames that crawled up his Keyblade as they locked blades for a bit.. he then stepped back a few paces, wiping his forehead in the process, "You know being too hot can be a crime, right?" He grinned at the oponent.

"Ohh? Want me to show you hot?" She crackled. Riku shot forward once more, cutting at Xarukas with such speed that I couldn't see.. it was amazing.. but was even more amazing is the fact that you could _hear_ her blocking each and every move thrown at her. I suppose my eyes are too slow to see anything that was going on between those two movement wise.. I'm glad my hears can at least keep up with everything..

Riku flipped back by me, extending his one hand out. I jumped at what came out, magic.. and it looked like balls of darkness of all things..! Xarukas just up into the air, dodging the blast and those after the first that came to her.. spinning slowly.. That spin soon started turning so quickly, it looked as if it was a min cyclone of flames with a blade sticking out the top. The blades turned, facing... -! Oh crap! It's coming at us now...!

I took another step back, my mouth being covered by my hands.. the cyclone..! S-...Stop it! Stop the fighting, you two!... Of course, my silent screams to myself won't reach them.. So I need to tell them to stop.. _Speak up, Erika!_

"Please stop.." I mumbled out, watching as the Cyclone pludged straight towards us. I shut my eyes quickly, hoping to get it over quickly.. yet, nothing happened for a bit and I felt the heat of the Flames infront of me.. I opened my eyes to see Riku sliding back slightly from the force of the Flame Cyclone. He was holding it back with his Keyblade as the guard.. Both hands on the blades, only inches from his Vitals on his chest. He couldn't hold it back anymore, could he...? So... He's.. N-No..!..

For some reason, everything was a blur after that.. I felt my mind go blank and a lot of screaming and taking place happened.. My.. shoulders... my hands feel wet... I feel dizzy and nothing is processing... Everything was really hot.. Darn it, just what did I do this time..? I want to feel better.. this feeling.. is.. horrible.. I don't know what to do right now.. I wish I knew...

I closed my eyes tightly, curling my body into a ball.. "It.. hurts.." I mumbled out.. I tightened my gripe onto my shoulders, thinking it'd help rid myself of the pain.. but I think I just worsened it by accident.. Biting my lip, I wished with all my heart.. _No more pain..._ and as cheesy as it sounded.. the pain went away after a few minutes of laying there in anogy..

"Kid.." I heard Riku softly call out to me. I looked to him, eyes half opened.. his hand was hovering over my hands and shoulders glowing green then fading.. then repeated. "Good.. you're there.." he sighed relieved. "Can you remove your hands for me.. we can't heal your shoulders if they're covering them." ..Ah.. I guess it shouldn't surprise my that he can use healing magic as well.. Hey, at least it comes in handy.. especially now.. But I just nodded, rolling onto my back and removing my hands..

My heart stopped, "B-Blood...?" I jumped a little at the sight of my hands.. I was bleeding..? That pain.. that wetness I felt.. I.. WHAT?... I tried to move around a bit from the sight of the blood but Riku grabbed my shoulders forcefully, making a huge surge of pain flowing threw me.. but not only that.. the Visions have returned..

Everything was black and white, inverted.. time didn't stop though this time.. all I saw was a fight.. against Riku and another young boy.. He had spikey dirty blonde hair and angry blue eyes.. he sort of looked like an angry Sora.. He sort of looked familiar as well.. something about him seemed familiar.. and that outfit..! It's the same as Xarukas..! But.. They were fighting over something..? I just didn't know what.. just.. Why does Riku continue to fight on like this..?

Then.. everything became brighter.. down at Riku's hand was holding onto a strip of cloth that was previously placed over his eyes... He mumbled something I couldn't understand.. something I don't think I'd be able to understad, especially since everything is dark now.. pure darkness once more.. But.. this darkness I didn't feel free from.. Not at all..

The world reverted back to normal, I felt no pain.. all I felt was shock and confusion to what had just happened there in that Vision.. but that soon mostly wore off as I stand up. I looked around the Jungle, looking for Xarukas.. Just what happened to that hot head..?

"If you're looking for that one girl, she ran off after she stabbed and burnt you." S-stabbed and burnt..? I felt my shoulders once more.. the clothes there was ripped.. and nothing was even there.. but a scar and the feeling of heat underneath of the scar..? -..! I winced as I continued to touch it, "Don't touch it too much.. Only the skin on top of it is healed, nothing else is." _How does even work..?_ I wondered to myself, dryly staring at Riku.

It went silent for a bit.. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but my head was buzzing with questions. How did I get stabbed and burnt? What happened to Riku in that Vision? Why did it get so dark? How did Riku even find me? How long have I been gone? Is anyone else looking for me? Will I ever meet Xarukas again? If so, then just how long till then? Will there be more after me? Is Riku going to get hurt again? Will I be the cause of it..? Just what in the world(s) is going on..?

"Forgive me." and before I could get a single reaction in, he picked me up bridal style.. this would be very romantic and very awesome to feel all those gushy feelings like they do in Shoujo Manga and Animes.. but I sort of blacked out completely.. Wohoooo...

* * *

A/N: I suck at fight scenes, just sayin'. xD I hope you enjoyed as best as possible!... &Gasp! A new character appears? Gee, I hope she won't cause much trouble in the future. coughhintcough. I MEAN.. WAIT. WHAT. Haha. Things are starting to _heat up_ now though. -lame joke- But Yeah. I'd also like to point out, especially if you haven't noticed, that I changed the description of the story. Mostly because when i made this story, it was going to be able something completely different. It's changed _a lot_ from what I originally planned, so it called for a new, sort of vague description! Hooray!


	8. Heart 8

When I came to it, I saw a sunset.. and felt something _really_ hard and poking at my back. I rubbed my blurry eyes and looked around my area.. I was on that Smaller Island with the funky shaped tree.. I suppose that's what's hurting my back..

I got up weakly, feeling drained of an energy I once had before.. which wasn't much considering I woke up in a Dungeon after getting into a cave that drained me of any energy at all and made me hurt myself on stupid rock.. Yeah... I have terrible luck, don't I?

_Sighhh_.. I didn't get any answers either.. I coudln't go with Xarukas because Riku intervied with it all.. but maybe it was for the best.. Who knows what could of happened to me if I went with her.. Gahh, but maybe it would of been for the best too! Riku seems to save me a lot and be there for me.. I know him really well too.. I've Searched the memories of his heart with those Visions quite a few times.. Search of the Heart.. huh?..

"I wonder where Riku went, anyways.." I scratched the back on my head, looking around for the fool. He was no where in sight.. I walked across the wooden bridge and then into the shack. Down the stairs and then-!

"RIKU!" I ran to the collasped boy's side, shaking his side violently. He seemed to have gotten even more beat up that the last time I saw him.. He didn't respond no matter how much I shook him or yelled his name out. Something was wrong.. Something.. was... Someone is here...

I froze at the dark presence behind me.. I've never felt something so sinister.. It felt like this presence was sucking what energy I had left in me.. It's like back in that cave again.. I.. can't stay awake anymore.. but .. -! I...

Right as I began to collaspe onto of Riku's body, the door slammed opened, making that dark presence vanish with the light. Thank you, who ever came in.. you just saved us..

"Kairi! They're in here!" I heard someone's voice call out.. Sora..? Is that you.. ehehh.. long time no see, my buddy! I smiled to myself, crashing onto Riku's body as well. "Hurry, they're both injured badly!" was the last thing I heard before I blanked out.. _again_.

* * *

"DON'T YOU STEAL MY DOUNUT, YOU FUGGIN' MONKEYS!" I shouted, jumping up half asleep.. and into something cold and wet.. GAH! I can't breathe!.. I screamed out, popping my head out of the salty water.. Just what am I doing in an ocean! Is someone tryin' to kill me? Oh, well bring it on cause i totally know many awesome moves.. LIKE! My awesomely skilled 'RunAwayBeforeYouDie!' move! Yeup... but why would Kairi try to kill me..? Waaaait..

She pulled me back into the boat, "Are you okay?" I nodded in response, "Good." She smiled then went on to explain what happened..

I was surprised by the situation that Kairi explained to me.. Apparently, Sora had a bad feeling and came to The Little Island. They came a little too late because Kairi was insistance on waiting till school was out and they were in another change of clothes. But right as they came to the Island, Sora felt that same Dark presence as I did and rushed into the shack to see Riku collasped and myself falling over. He also claims to of have seen a figure disappear before himself when he opened the door.. All too weird, I say. I am just wondering how he could sense that same presence as myself..? Or maybe it's just a Keybearer thing.

Ahh, Who knows. In any case, Sora saved Riku and I, so I am truly thankful for that.

Once we reached the normal Island, we got out of the boats. I could barely walk myself, but I had to refuse every offer to help me back to my house from Kairi.. who knows what could happen if she came in contact with me too. Do not want to risk it.. I feel bad for Riku though.. He was out cold and Sora had to basically drag the poor 16-year-old home by himself.

I frowned to myself, looking up to the sky, "Gee, these last two weeks here sure have been eventful.." I sighed thinking back to everything : Visions, being attacked loads of times, Riku staying over at my house, Seeing the Darkness in the sky, that Cave draining me of energy, randomly appearing in a Jungle, a weird girl who can use duel swords and use Fire Magic named "Xarukas" appeared before us, I saw a Keyblade, Riku collasping and someone draining me of energy... You know, maybe it was just these last two days that were really eventful, aha..

"How so?" Kairi asked. I looked to her nervously, not wanting to lie.. but not exactly wanting to tell the truth either. Gee, what do I tell her? Everything or nothing?... I decided to tell them everything. From my Visions to those blank two years, to even the twin brother.. I poured my whole worn out heart out to them. I think they deserved to know just what exactly is happening around their Island, consider what Sora and Kairi are.. WAIT. I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO TELL THEM MY REAL NAME! Hold it, Sora! Don't open your mouth-

"Why didn't you inform us sooner," No wait-! "Kid?" Sora asked seriously, knocking me out of my mild freak out. He was being serious.. I see.. I suppose that I should be serious as well..

"I-.." I paused a bit, actually thinking about it. I... really don't know.. Was I scared or what..? I could of told them it all happily considering their past.. Yet, I didn't..? I wonder what stopped me.. Shaking my head from these thoughts, I continued on, "I am not sure myself.." mumbling to myself. "I know about you all.. and I know you could of helped me and wouldn't freak out or even think I was crazy if I told you about this all.." I sighed, "but.." I placed my hand onto my heart, "I something just stopped me.." frowning deeply.

Kairi placed her hand on my head, "It's fine. We don't blame you one bit!" my eyes widened.. then, a gentle look came across my face. I knew they'd be understanding, I had no need to be scared about telling these two pure hearted fellows about what was happening.

* * *

It was strange, but Sora could use that Healing Magic as well. He kept using his "Curaga" on Riku as much as he could because he energy drained, then he told me to help Riku drink these weird things called "Potions" (which weren't actually made but Witches, surprisngly!) until he got his energy back to cure him. I had issues most of the time doing this, so Kairi was always helping me out. My shoulders were aching so badly.. They felt like they were on fire to me.. but Riku needed the attention more than I ever did right now..

"Curaga!" Sora called out, making a faint green glow surround Riku's figure. Finally, the last of his bruises and cuts were gone off of him. I sat there, wincing at the pains in my shoulders carefully. I couldn't let them know about how much my shoulders were hurting right now..

Taking in a shaky deep breathe, I moved a tad towards Riku biting my lip lightly. I brushed back his bangs carefully, looking at his sweet sleeping face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he slept... waaaait! Cute? Whaa..? When did I-? My face suddenly felt a lot more warmer at it all. I-..Is this what it means to have a crush on someone? Oh no! Crap! Crap! Craaaaaaaaaap! Why Riku of all people? I don't even-.. I-.. erm-.. GAHHH!

I ended up shooting back to the other end of Kairi's strangly plain room staring at a bewildered Kairi and a dazed Sora.. I grabbed my fast b-b-b-beating (!) heart quickly, trying to take in a coupledeep breathes.. O-Of all the people..! odjhsdfidhf! WHY HIM, ME?

Kairi blinked a few times before she put her left palm facing up towards the cieling and her right hand into a fast and hit the fist onto the palm, as if a light bulb went off over her head.. which I think I sort of see happening since the other end of the room brightened up a tad bit.. Creepy.. But anyways, she then preceeded to put the tips of her fingers from the one hand over her mouth sneakily, giggling to herself. That sneaky Princess..

Wait.. Kairi's a Princess..? I-.. I think so... I can't exactly remember and it's not even the right moment to even be thinking of the past with memories that don't even belong to me! SO LET'S JUST CONTINUE ON..

Sora looked over to Kairi, question marks most likely appearing over his head, "What's so funny, Kairi?" Oh Sora, even if you aren't exactly the most brightest crayon in the colouring box, I'll still use you no matter what! I'll use you with so much love that you don't need to be bright! ...Wait, just what am I even saying anyways..?

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, Sora." At least she wasn't cruel enough to tell Sora about my newly discovered feelings for the sleeping child over there. Thank you Kairi, you truly are a (devil)saint. If this was an anime/manga, this would be there part where I looked away chibi'ly with my eyes closed, squiggly lips upon my face, and those water fall like tears falling down my face as I thought that.

Snapping out of our lovely(ohgodno) moment that we were having, we heard a groan coming from the bed. Kairi and Sora shot their heads back to the bed happily. As for me? I just bowed my head slightly to the ground frowning. Just how am I suppose to face him? Say "OH RIKUUUUUU! I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO, SO, SOOOO VERY MUCH FOR SAVING ME!" followed by me hugging him...

Yeahhh... **No**.

Or just going "You idiot! You could of gottten killed out there! You shouldn't of done that! I would of been fine without your help, Riku!" followed by a smack and then a cue to run out of the room sobbing like an idiot?

...**Not gonna happen either**.

There was more scenrios that flew threw my head besides those two, but I didn't want to continue to think about it because I might actually do one of them.. and that sure wouldn't be a good thing (¬e; to self : lay off the animes/mangas/dramas/fanfiction, Erika. This is reality, darnit!). So I just kept my head down trying to avoid any contact with him.

"Where is Erika..?" My head shot up imideatly at the sound of my name.. H-He.. actually called me by my first name.. and if it wasn't for the fact he sounded so weak right now, I'd be almost crying from happiness..

"Who's 'Erika'?" Kairi and Sora said in union, dumbfounded by the name. T-...They truly never learned my name until now.. did they..? Ahahaha.. I feel the need to bash my head into a wall right now.. but I won't..

Shaking my head, I got up and walked over to Riku, "I'm here, Riku. You alright?" Hey, that went over more smoothly than I thought it would be. I shouldn't under estimate myself anymore, now should I..? ..Actually yes, yes I should, haha. I sat down by his head on the ground.

"Your name is 'Erika', Kid?" Sora shouted, obiviously shocked at this new discovery, "I-I mean... Erika!" This has to be the happiest day of my life.. I will no longer be known as 'Kid'! Now I shall be 'Erika'! IT IS SUCH A JOYOUS TIME RIGHT NOW! Let us celebrate this event! Come, join in me in a dan-

"Didn't you know Sora?" -ceee!.. Wait, Kairi knew this whole time but insisted on calling me 'Kid' this whole time..? T-That means...! CRAP.

"Nope.." He shook his head innocently. "I thought it was 'Kid' since she muttered out 'Kid' when we first met because I was helping her off of the ground.." He was beginning to realize something and I was beginning to think that he was delusional since I never _ever_ said 'Kid' when I first met the spikey haired brunette, "then I grabbed her hand and.." His eyes widen, "I GET IT NOW!" Of course you do, Sora.. Of course.. I looked off happily animated.. but sort of despairing inside as well because of what was coming up.

"I thought Kid was her nickname and she didn't like being called 'Erika' at all." So, that means.. "I mean, she didn't have a single problem with being called that." BS! PURE BS! "So I think she'll still be fine if we call her that." Q-Quit talking like I'm not here...! And I don't want to be called 'Kid', I want to be called 'Erika', darn it! Eh-ree-kahhhhhhhh! How hard is it? "Right?"

...Now was the moment, I set things straight with them.. I opened my mouth determinedly and shouted, "Nope! No problem at all!" -WAITTT! Kairi smiled, showing Sora that she was right. I just sat there frozen, blowing my one chance.. H-How..? How do I mess up a chance like that, me? JUST HOW?

I was too busy mentally beating myself up to realized that sudden rush of pain that was about to swept over my shoulders again. That burning sensation returned.. Luckily enough, Riku was kind enough to sit up and ask me about my shoulders right infront of everyone.. the people I wanted to hide it from.. Thank you, dear Keyblade wielder of the Dawn..

"Uh.." I started, trying not show any signs of the pain I was starting to feeling again despite that burning sensation that nagged my shoulders. "I'm fine. I don't h-hurt at all." I smiled slightly, getting up once more. Riku eyed me suspiciously, "You sure?" he asked. I just nodded to him and walked forward a tad bit, hiding a face that was growing paler.

What happened next surprised me the most.. I think.. I collasped.. I suddenly felt so tired and full of pain.. It felt as if my whole body was engulfed in flames.. I couldn't barely breath or move. Surprisingly, I felt the most heat and pain in my face of all places.. Gee, am I sick.. or worse.. Am I... dying..?

* * *

A/N: The NTS could also be directed towards myself too.. ;-;

But I do apologize about making this chapter so short.. Gah, I just went so lazy and the fact something is about to happen, I truly wanted it to have it's own chapter! I do hope you understand!... Gah, yeahh. ; I do hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Heart 9

Everything was blurry.. hot.. so much sweat.. so much.. pain.. I just.. can't.. don't know anything right now.. maybe it's best if I go to sleep right now.. I need to fight this off now.. And so, I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep in the bed Riku was residing in before.. in a room full of concerned friends..

"Erika got stabbed in both shoulders saving me." Riku started, leaning against the wall as he stared out the window, "Her whole body went up in flames for a few seconds.. Her shoulders completely pierced threw." He sighed, rubbing the top of his head, "I have no idea what she was thinking.. but she saved my life.. Those Swords were aimed for my Vital points. She pushed me out of the way and let herself get struck by something that could of even killed her."

"I see.." Kairi mumbled, looking down to the ground. No one in the room had an idea on what they could do for their friend who was hurting. I kept letting out squeals and gasps of pain as I layed in the spot Riku was once in.. I was running a high fever.. but the only doctors in this town were away on business to another Island to go help cure another Doctor. Awesome timing, isn't it?

"I wish there was something we could for her.." Sora rolled onto his side sadly, feeling all too helpless with the situation. If he couldn't help or even save a friend, just what kind of person was he? He surely couldn't live with himself if some more harm happened to his friends with his now aquired knowledge of what was happening around here.. He just _had_ to do something to help Kid out! But.. just what could he do with his friend in this condition..?

Then, it hit him like an Atom bomb exploding off the end of the World inside his mind, "She was hit with duel swords that were covered in flames andthen her body shot up in flames for a moment, correct?" Riku nodded, "Then.. could it be possible that the flames from that sword were actually poisonous?"

"That would explain why Riku was in such bad condition just from a small fight." Kairi nodded as well. Riku's eyes widened, his eyes glued to Kid.. if it wasn't for her.. then he'd most likely be in that very same position right now.. it was thanks to her that he only got off with a few scratches and bruises.. But it was also thanks to her that his heart now ached with guilt and regret. It was pleading rather loud for someone to save here... and that someone wanted to be himself.. but he _still_ had no idea on how to save her!.. J-...Just how..?

"We have to fight that Rakuxas girl who attacked you both then." Sora spoke up as if he was reading Riku's guilt striken mind.

"One, It's Xarukas. Two, How, Sora? Just how to we find a this girl who could be _anywhere_ in this universe? Any worlds, any place! Just how could we find her with that in mind?" Riku fought back. He wanted to save his friend.. but trying to find someone they didn't know where she was at the moment.. that sounded like a stupid plan right now! Riku clentched his fists together, "Just where will we know where to look for her..?"

"I don't know." Sora replied, standing up to his feet, "But as her friend, I refuse to let her to continue to suffer! I need to save Kid.. _with_ or _without_ you, Riku." he shot him a detreminded look, "I may not know where this Xakarus or Kaxuras or whatever her name is, is right now.. but that's why I'll have to follow my heart to find her!" He placed his hand over his chest, "I believe in my heart!" Riku's eyes widen at that speech.

He quickly turned his face away, gritting his teeth together.. Sora _was_ right.. but he was still a tad sketical.. If they don't find her in time.. then.. Kid would most likely die from poisoning.. he didn't want anyone else to suffer.. especially after his heart starting to open up and accept.. But there was the chance that they could save me and end that suffering.. For some reason, Riku's heart ached to see Kid's smiling face once more.

"Fine.." Riku agreed lowly. He didn't like the idea of travelling with someone in such horrible condition.. but he knew he couldn't pass up the chance to go on another adventure and more importantly save Kid's life. He didn't want another thing to feel horrible about.. nor did he want to have another friend leave him.

"Who's all going?" Kairi brought up a great question. Could they even take Erika with them? And how about Kairi? Could she even stand going another adventure..? Just what would Riku and Sora tell their parents? What about Kid's parent's? Just what was going to happen from here on anyways? They have to plan ahea...d...- _What's going on..?_

"Geh.." a weak grunt came out from a shuffle behind everyone, "Going.. where..?" I let in a couple gasps of breathes, smiling weakly at everyone.. I felt like my insides where being lit on fire.. but I won't let them know how much I hurt.. I.. refuse..! I let out another gasp of pain and cluntched my stomach tightly.

My lips was quivering.. my eyes wanted to rain.. I felt so, so much pain.. I could barely utter a single word out or breathe.. I am so scared right now .. I can't help but fear what was going on.. I gritted my teeth together, putting another smile upon my face.. _I have to be strong! I-... I have-_

I felt a warm embrace tighten around my shoulders. I winced a little at the pain, but I could take it. I have to be strong.. I... That... scent I am smelling.. it smells so wonderful.. Huh..? It's Sora..? Why is Sora even hugging me..? And.. wait-!

I placed my arms around the teenage boy, "S-..Sora..?" I frowned, "Why are you crying..?" I asked, trying to conjur up all the strength to speak like I would normally.. the only made Sora's tears worsen.. Would it be bad to say that I don't understand anything of what Sora's feeling? I cannot understand why he's crying at all..

"Because I couldn't save you when I had all the chances in the world!" He choked out, "You're hurt now! Look at you..!" There is no mirror in here, so I sort of can't.. "You're-... You're-!" I screamed out very suddenly, making everyone in the room but Sora jump back a little bit.

HIs forehead... CONTACT! GET OFF OF ME, SORA! IT HURT!

I cluntched my head tightly, watching as my world completely inverted.. It felt like time was moving extermely slowly and colour wanted to remain.. I didn't see no visions of Sora's past.. No.. these were of _my_ past. My.. missing fragments of my heart.. It's-... IT'S NOTHING BUT PURE DARKNESS AND TERROR! S-So.. much fighting with my brother...

Why...? Why are we fighting...? Why... am I full of nothingness..? Do I not feel nothing? Am I not tired..? Just why do I look so.. ruthless and robotic..? What's just happening..? I don't... get anything anymore...!

_"I hate being used." I mumbled out softly, looking to my bare hands unhappily. Erik placed his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me it'll be alright. I looked up to him, frowning deeply at the gesture. He shook his head at me, saying nothing more than 'Forget it. Let's go.' I couldn't go against him, so I followed him obidently like a dog._

_ Not too long after that, a pain in my chest occured. I .. felt like my heart was being ripped out.. that I was losing apart of myself.. I collasped to my hands and knees and held my head tightly.. this hurt.. I am being.. seperated..! Everything went fuzzy.. I felt like I was being distorted.. I.. can't handle this pain insideof me..!_

_ "Hold on, Erika!" He shouted, hugging me tightly, "Stay together..! Please, don't break apart like the other's!" O-..others..? Is this the duty of what we are..? To break with the heart that breaks too..! Just what is going to happen to me..?_

_ I weakly brought my arms around Erik, trying to subdue the tears in my eyes and the scream that was itching to come out once more. Please.. k-keep me together, Erik..!_

_ Too bad that didn't happen.. Erik shot back away from me. As he skitted back from me, I jumped up to my feet screaming 'Inversed' out. He got up weakly, staring wide eyed at my chest.. I looked down quickly, only to be shock at what was happening.. I ..._

_ Backwards.. I'm falling... into.. the light.. I screamed out, reaching to my big brother.. but not even a few seconds later, I lost complete sight of him.. Where am I going..?_

_ Tears fell from my eyes quickly.. My god.. Why was I cursed with who am I..?_

Sora was ripped off my body by Riku who was yelling at the sobbing child. Kairi ran to my side, placing a wet, cold rag onto my forehead.. It was a pleasant feeling that had me come back to the world in better shape than I would of even expected.. It helped cooled down my over heated body.. and the pain in my head.. Thank you.. Kairi..

But something made me crack a smile outloud onto my dazed face.. and then crack a small giggle, "I'm not human.." tears fell down my cheeks slowly, slowly evaporating up into thin air before it could reach my chin from the heat my body was giving off..

Riku's body froze.. Sora looked up in shock.. and Kairi shook it off for a bit, forcing my body to lay back down on the bed. She removed the rag and touched it, only to quickly remove it blowing on her burnt fingers.

"She's like an Oven right now..!" Kairi cried out, tears coming to her eyes. She rushed out of the room to grab something more to help. It was only a frozen Riku, a shocked Sora, and a dazed Kid. The room was filled with nothing but the echo's from my dazed giggles thinking about it.

Hahahaa.. funny to think that I am not human.. I am unsure to what I might actually be.. but I know I that after what I experienced.. I am not who I thought I was.. that one is for sure.. I am not of this world.. _at all_..

"Do you want that _thing_ cured?" A voice chimed out from the balchony. RIku and Sora jumped up quickly, that red head from before was standing on the railings eating some Cherries, "I can cure the poor tool for you." she smiled devilishly, pointing to my body.

"She's not a tool! And why do you want to cure her!" Riku asked, staring at Xarukas intensely.

"We need her very, very much." She popped in a Cherry, "And if the suprireor found out that the Key to it all got hurt this badly," she swallowed it, "She'll surely have my head." Xarukas sighed, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose and shook it slightly at what seemed to be the thought of it all.

"Who is '_we_'?" Riku asked once more. Sora just stood there there quietly, yet seriously, watching as Riku bravely confronted the villan. He made a mental note of this girl's face and looks. No, scratch that. Her face was completely imprinted into the young Key bearer's mind.

Xarukas let out a crackle, "Why," She gave a sweet smile, "Organization XIII." along with a sweet sounding tone in her voice. Riku and Sora gasped at the name. Didn't they just destory those guys not too long ago.. Then just..?

"Don't joke with us! They're all long gone!" Sora shouted, flinging his arm out to call upon his blade.. Riku followed his example and summoned her Keyblade to his right arm. But Sora.. couldn't summon his Kingdom Key at all. He was flabbergasted by this and kept trying over and over again to summon it.. y-yet.. nothing came..

I stared helplessly frowning in a slight daze from where I was before.. just watching as it all went down.. A bunch of weirdo Nobodies want me.. but why..? How did I know what she was...? A-..And... Just what do I have to do with anything they're trying to achieve..?.. I don't know.. but please.. be safe.. I nodded slowly, trying to keep my eyes open.. Can't.. sleep.. n-...now.. And I was out cold..

Xarukas chuckled a little, finishing off the last Cherry she had, then quickly proceeded to burn the steems that were in her hands. "Looks like that warrior doesn't have much time left." She pointed over to a passed out me that was struggling even more than before, "My poison is pretty slow and painful.. but I can easily stop it."

Sora stood there in his own little world trying to summon the stubborn Keyblade. She looked looked to Sora a tad confused at what he was doing.. then grinning sinisterly at the struggling boy, "Don't waste your energy, brat. You won't be able to summon that Key of yours."

"And why is that?" Sora shot back angerly, holding his right wrist with his left arm up. Xarukas simply just pointed to my passed out body mouthing something to Sora.. something only Sora understood.. that something made Sora fall to his knees, wide eyed at what he was mouthed. Riku stared at the usually strong boy who never gave up in a fight like he was crazy.. Sora being beaten easily.. Just what kind of joke was this..?

Riku took his stance once more, preparing for battle. She just laughed, "If you attack me," He shot forward, readying his Blade up in the air to slash her, "I'll kill her." RIku stopped himself right as it was an inch above her head, shaking slightly.

"You wouldn't.." he growled under his breathe.

"We can get more tools like her anywhere." Riku gritted his teeth, "But she's the strongest of them all." that sinister smile still plastered across her face happily.

"Of who all?" Riku's blade began to shake with his body.. was it from fear? or from anger? sadness and despair..? Or was Riku just plain cold..? He wouldn't know at this exact time.. but that information wasn't exactly that valuable right now either..

"You'll soon find out.." She jumped down off the balchony, passed Riku.. passed Sora.. She turned to them seriously, "Do we have a deal? I'll heal her completely.. but in exchanged you must give her up to me. She'll live with us." Xarukas sat on the bed next to myself, "She'll die if you don't choose us." she gently carressed my sweaty face..

Riku turned around, his Keyblade falling to the ground and disappearing into a puff of dark mist upon contact of the ground. He bowed his head, gritting his teeth slightly. "Sorry, Erika.." he clentched his fist together tightly.

Xarukas smiled, "Wise choice."

* * *

A/N: I am very proud of this chapter.. it sounds so.. nice compared to what I normally write.. o.o... I don't even know what to write here, so I'm dead tired. But hey, at least things are finally starting to come together.. (_ithink.._) :D I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ^^


	10. Heart 10

Kairi rushed back into the room, a large bowl full of ice in her arms. "Hey guys, I got some ic-" _**Thud**_.. the bowel was now on the floor.. ice and glass everywhere on the floor.. but that didn't matter.. the scene before her was much more scary..

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled running to the two boys collasped by each other onto the ground. She fell to her knees and shook both of them. Luckily, they were both still concious.. but neither were able to us their bodies for some strange reason.. "You two alright?" She asked, trying to bite back the tears that waited to fall from her eyes from seeing her best friends down like this. Too bad they made their great escape when they weakly replied back to her.

After a few moments of the room being filled with Kairi's soft sobs, she noticed something off.. Then it hit her..! "Where is Kid?" Kairi stared wide eyed ahead of her; to the opened balchony door before her.. "No.."

* * *

My head.. it aches.. Ugggh.. And what's with this brightness hitting my face.. it sort of hurts you, you know.. When I fully came to it, I found myself completely fine.. except one little fact.. "Why do I keep waking up in strange places..?" As I sat up, I looked around the completely white room dryly. It isn't April fools, you know. But seriously, Jungle, The Mini Island, Riku's Room, Now this unknown room.. sheesh, what's happening to me lately?

Shaking it off, I began to observe the white room more.. It was a plain white room that look about 14 by 20 inches long. It had nothing other than the plain white bed that I was sitting in.. and that one dangling light from the cieling. Kind of boring.. and bright, right? I am just wondering where the door was..

A little panic danced inside of my non-exsistance heart.. or did it exsist..? Am I the non exsistance..? I.. shouldn't be contemplating any of these thoughts either.. Yet, when you're alone in a room with nothing to do, these thoughts just seem to creep into your mind, you know? I don't know what am I.. or even who I am anymore.. I am unsure who to believe or what to believe in.. I felt anxious and confused right now.. I should be freaking out about the door situation,.. I think any _normal_ person would be.. But I'm not normal, now am I? ..Wait, what is even the definiation of Normal..? I just..

Before my thoughts could proceed, a felt paranoia strike threw my whole body.. Was I hearing things..? There is no possible way that someone could of gotten in here.. ! So.. why am I hearing foot steps echo threw out the room..? I turned slowly, seeing my worse nightmare before me.. S-..someone is actually in here..! H-How..?

I could only see that wicked grin behind that black leather hood.. the same usual Cloak.. the only difference was this time, this person seemed to be about 19-years-old.. on the Feminine side.. Mature.. ...Wait..! This.. feeling of my energy being sucked out of me.. I-..It's the same as before..! This is the person..?

The mysterious woman walked over to me confidently, my energy going even more and more away as she proceeded closer to my bed bound body. She then boldly grabbed the front of collar, bringing me closer to her face, "I promised Riku I'd take his precious away from him." I saw in her eyes.. "At first it was going to be that Princess.." it was.. filled with rage and enjoyment.., "But then we found you and _everything_ fell into place.." She brought her lips to my ears and whispered, "All of the people Riku to find precious, it had to be something he could never have for himself." She shot her head back, laughing coldly at the thought, "It's just so freakin' perfect!" What.. was she even talking about..?

"I.." My lips began to quiver, "..." I couldn't form a proper sentence! Gee, Something is wrong here.. something is wrong with _her_. Who was she exactly? What does she have to do with Riku? I'm Riku's precious..? What does she mean he could never have..? And .. I... don't know! My head hurts right now! I brought my hands up and wrapped them around her wrists. "I want you to let me go.."

"Ohhh?" She frowned, "I'll let you go physically, but I won't _ever_ release you. We need you way too much, Miss Warrior." Again with the Warrior..? Just.. who am I? Just spit it out already, darn it! I need to know who I am.. I... - "Or should I say.." .. "Miss Light." L-Light..? What does she mean by that..? She released my collar, placing her hands on her hips.

I opened my mouth to ask her about it, but I couldn't utter out a single word to her. I tried once more, same results.. I don't understand what's going on.. Proceeding on without looking at me, "You're twin is next, you know. We'll need Darkness as well.. perhaps we'll steal Twilight and Dawn as well.." She looked to me amusedly, "You can most definitely bring those three here.. After all, you _are_ the Key to saving the worlds." She patted my shoulders, "Don't forget how important you are to everyone." She turned on her one heel, starting to make her exited towards the closed white wall.

I watched this as if it was in slow-motion.. my world was distorting and blurring out.. _This could.. my only chance..!_ I thought to myself helplessly, weakly pushing myself out of the bed. I stumbled onto my feet, reaching out for this strange woman. "Stop..!" I yelled out, throwing my arms around her waist. My knees crashed onto the ground making me scream out in pain from the shock that jolted threw me.

"Ohoho.." She turned her head down to me, "I would of thought you wouldn't of had any energy to move around after my Energy sucking.." S-so.. she is sucking me of my energy!.. "I am very pleased." The woman pushed me off of her.. yet, before my body could fall down like London's Bridge, her arms graceful caught me and held me up to face her directly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes.." I frowned, "Just who.. No.. _What_ am I?" I needed to know.. I-... What's so funny? Why are you laughing at the question.. I was being serious..! Dangit..

"I'd expect nothing less than a tool not to remember anything!" She grinned sinisterly, as if she had a heart to back up the smile.. Wait.. how did I know she didn't have one..? "You know me very well, Miss Light. We've met _countless_ times thanks to a very special person **your** Riku stole from me." Riku.. took someone away from her..? But why..? And how..? "How about this," She started up again, "you do a little memory searching.." she took her hands off of me, letting me slowly fall, "and I give you a little aid!" or.. so I thought..

I flew back a few feet, my head finally colliding with the metal railings of the bed.. I was barely concinous.. and my stomach hurt from that ... whatever she jabbed into my stomach to shoot my back.. I.. don't understand why no one can just tell me what I want to know..!

I felt tears come on once more.. "Aw, is Miss Warrior of the Light still awake?" I could barely hear her taunting, "Let me do the favor and help you sleep!" White.. it.. went white after that jolt of pain that spread threw my body like a wild fire..

Damn it all...

..Wait.. H-Huh..? What is this... This.. memory..?

_"Roxas!" A young brunette girl called out happily, running to a boy's side with a grin plastered upon her face. The young dirty blond turned to the girl, smiling back to her. She giggled a little, "I found out something neat!"_

_ "What was that?" The blond replied back._

_ "You'll just have to see!" She grabbed his hand and ran off with him into the distance, my view of vision falling over. Roxas.. and.. -x-... Why am I being left behind here..? Hey.. don't let me go back to the Light Realm without a proper good-bye.. I have feelings too..!_

Wha..? Why did I disappear.. how.. Roxas..? Why does that name sound familiar..? And why is -x-'s name etched out..? It's all.. fuzzy sounding.. And something about her was oddly familiar.. Were these truly my memories..? If so, then..I-... I don't know.. it just doesn't match up to me at all.. Why was I so desperate..?

I opened my eyes slightly, I was in the same room.. just placed in that bed again with- WHAT THE-! I blinked a couple times before shooting forward and then accidently slinging myself down onto the ground.

"Owwww..." I peeked up, to see a pair of pink eyes staring at me with pure confusion. I blink a couple times, taking a good look at this girl: White hair that's held in a low pony tail with a red ribbon holding it other; shining pink eyes that spoke of what was not only mention earlier, but curosity on her rounded, innocent face. She had skin that was probably as white as the room that we were placed in, which was a huuuuuge contrasted to that lovely black leather trench cloat that this place of wack-o's wore.

I ducked my head back under, oh great! Another crazy member of this wicked place! Get away! Get away! GET AWAYYY!... I held my hands on my head, closing my eyes tightly in hopes of her leaving.. hearing nothing, I opened my eyes and right as I went to peek up, there was a pair of curious pink eyes abou two inches from my own.

"..." Cue scream and a jump back into a wall. Thanks for the heart attack! I gasped a couple times, clutching my hand onto my chest.. I think my heart is ready to pop out of my chest now..

"You alright?" The high voice squeaked out in shock, rushing over to my side.. She seemed geinuely concerned.. But, I can't fall for that!.. Yet.

"Y-..Yeah.." I nodded, getting up.

"Ah," She smiled, "that's a relief!" I faced her, confused as she giggled happily. "The Suprerior surely would of had my head if something bad happened to you.." The Suprerior? "Though, I think what she did to you earlier was worse than any of us could do you.." She looked up as she trailed off into thought.

"Su-.. prerior..?" I asked outloud to myself. I casted a confuse look towards her. She looked back to me, and hitting her fist onto her palm as if a bright idea stuck her, she let out an "Ah".

"The Lady who tried to kill you earlier!" ..I'm not sure if I should be more disturbed at the fact that someone tried to kill me or at how happy she sounded saying that sentence. Perhaps a tad of both?

"A-..Ah.." Rubbing the back of my head, "I see.." This place is full of nut jobs! I suppose I'm not any worse though.. I'm not human.. I can see weird visions of the past.. And these strange.. "people" are after me for some reason.. Maybe I fit in more than I thought.. Sighh..

After a few moments of awkward silence, the pink eyed young girl cheerily spoke up, "By the way!" She grinned, "My name is Axin! Pleasure to meet you, Miss Warrior of the Light!" Again with the "Warrior-of-the-Light" stuff..? Seriously!

"Mn.." I forced a smile, "_Nice_ to meet you too.. But I have a name. It's Erika, not this .. 'Warrior-of-the-Light' you people keep reffering to me as." She nodded innocently, "Alrightie, Eri!" E-..Eri! Before I could utter out another word, she turned on her heel happily, her hands clasped together behind her back. She stood like that for a few moments just staring at the wall in pure silence.. Nothing was really said at all from that point on..

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been in there. But what seemed like every few days, that strange girl named "Anix" popped in on me cheerily to talk about a tad of nothing. She just seemed to enjoy the silence with another person with her. I'm not sure why she was doing this.. But it was creepy! I'd recieve nothing but those creeper smiles.. Y-..You know.. the ones from the horror movies! Do-Not-Want!

But strangely, this time.. when she popped in.. "Hey, do you know about the _Keyblades_?" My eyes widen, remembering the myth's and books I have read of them.. And then Riku's Keyblade that he summoned that dark night.. She took that reaction as a 'yes' and continued on her merry way, "I see! Well, Suprerior will be pleased to know this!" And with a smile, she puffed into a smoke of dark mist.

"WOAH." Head, meet floor. Floor, meet head. I got up groaning at the pain in my head. Placing on hand on it, I searched the room for any signs of random dark mists.. and there was nothing.. but a random, echoy giggle. I couldn't help but laugh nervously at the giggle..

A-Am.. I going to be murdered at my age..?

* * *

"Dammit!" A hand slammed into the ground angerly, "How could I of..?" This time tear slammed into the ground next to the fist. A large body shook; small sobs coming from him. Yeah, it was Riku crying. It was Riku _regretting_. He let Kid go with that stranger for some reason.. Something in his heart couldn't take her dying if something could prevent it..

_B-..But why was that the only way?_ Was the only thing he could think of. Why was the only way to save her life to hand her over? _There.. must of been another way to save her life! Dammit all!_

"She said.." Sora spoke up finally, his voice cracking, "I won't be able to ever summon the KeyBlade again.." Riku's head shot up quickly, "Because.." He gritted his teeth, "Kid is interferring with it." Riku's eye's widen.. They all know what she's been threw, but no one knows just what exactly she could be.

But.. that made sense.. Perhaps, Erika "Kid" Renee, is something similar to the three he's seen before.. Perhaps, she is the same as them. "...Sora has more in him than he thought.." Riku mumbled.

"But.. how could Kid be the reason why you can't summon your Keyblade?" Kairi asked. Riku sucked on his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Nobodies related to Sora that he's encountered before. The only logical thing that came to mind was that she was a Nobody of Sora.. which meant.. He was _falling_ for a part of Sora.. Oh joy.

In any case, Riku knew what he had to do. Nobody or not, Riku.. felt something for the young brunette. He stood up weakly, stumbling a bit before getitng his balance. Sora and Kairi looked his way, wondering what he was up to.

"We're going to save her.." Riku mumbled, "We are going to save Erika!" He shouted, tears over coming his eyes.

"Riku.." Kairi softly smiled at him.

Sora shot up, "Yeah!" he smiled, "I don't care if she's the reason for my Keyblade not appearing! She's our friend.. we've got to save her no matter what!"

"Typical Sora." Riku grinned teasingly.

"Whaaaat?" Sora responded with a pout. Kairi sat there, her hand to mouth as she giggled into it at the two idiots that she loved.

* * *

AN - I can't believe how long this took me. I apologize for that. My excuse..? Eh, laziness! Haha. o: I'm sure you're already for the great reveal of Erika! ..I know I am. I would like to say how much all the reviews, PMs, favourite/watches.. all that.. it seriously means the world to me. If it wasn't for you all, I would of given up by now.. x.x -hearts- So thank you soooo much for your support! Please look forward to my next chapter. (&excuse any typos. I double checked this but like any time I do that, there is always mess up's & typos. haha, yay!) I hoped you enjoy ~


	11. Heart 11

Chapter 11 -

A/N - Ahh, SisterOfScarletDevil pointed out my lovely typo on the name of our cheerful Nobody! I'd like to clear up before we start that it's "Axin". Sorry about that confusion guys. x.x; And for the beginning scene.. erm.. I blame an old friend. He does it to my ex-boyfriend .time.. :D Enjoy though!

* * *

"Have you had enough, yet?" I sighed reluctantly, "I'm tired of playing silly games!" Axin giggled a little bit before throwing in a Blue '2' card. And with a large grin plastered onto her face, "Yeah, yeah." I looked away a tad bit annoyed, " '_Uno!_', right?"

"Oh, dang. You know we all so well." Another Giggle, "Oh well~ you need to answer another question since I won!"

That just about explains it. Anix & myself are passing time by Playing Question Uno. Basically, if we lose the game of Uno, we have to answer the question the winner asks.. and it can be _anything_. She's asked me 9 very random things so far.. I'm expecting something about rainbows next now.

"Hmm.." She looked up questioning, "Oh!" Then the lightbub goes off, "How about I ask you something different this time~"

"Different?" I knew it! It _is_ about Rainbows!

"Yes, different." A serious expression came across her face, which is something I was unsure if I feel about. "This is something that has been bothering me since we met." Bothering.. her? I nodded at her to continue on, "How can you fight your Destiny so easily despite not knowing who or just what exactly you are? Just.. what gives you the hope to continue on even though the chances of you getting out of here are silm to none? I just can't comprehend human emotions anymore, so I don't understand you just one teesy itty bit!" Axin giggle, "So, do tell!"

"Light." I impulsively answered.

"Light?" She eyed me confusedly, "Just what do you mean?"

"I'm.. not too sure myself.. But, inside of here-" I placed my hand over my chest, "-right here.. there is this tiny glimmering hope called 'Light' shining there. I hear a guy's voice telling me 'Erika! Go on! I believe in you!'. For some reason, that voice gives me hope and the strength needed to go on.. I suppose you can say it's my heart encouraging me.."

"Your heart is a guy?" Axin asked threw muffled laughter. Ah-! I... never thought of that myself. I-I mean.. why am I hearing a guy's voice inside of me? I'm a girl.. right? Or am I a guy..? Perhaps even a 'thing'.. oh god, come on! Don't confuse me even more, Axin! Not cool!

"I-.. A-ah.." I looked at her embarrassed, "CONTINUING ON!" which seemed to make her laugh more.

"I like you." She spoke before I could continue on. "I really want to root for you for some reason. Which, I think I might."

"Root for me..?" I blinked.

"Yeah! Which means, I'm going to give you a hint." Hint..? "A hint to who you really are." S-..She knows what I am! Please, tell me anything you know! I want to know..

"Do tell!" I jumped up to her, clasping my hands around her eagerly.

"Down girl." She laughed, "But I'll tell you what I can.. in riddle form."

"R-..Riddle..? Aww.. I suck at those.."

"I'm sorry to hear that.. I just don't want my head to roll if my Superior finds out I straight up told you who you are. I sort of like it attached to my body." I sighed, "But! That doesn't mean it can't be an _easy_ riddle, right?" She winked.

My face lit up, "That's true. Please tell me this '_easy_' riddle of your's, Axin."

"With pleasure." And without further ado..

"To be able to Conquer all Darkness,

The key to all that is sought.

The true you has sacrificed what was once your's

to give back what was truly another's.

You hold all that we desire

in that little, cold form of your's.

You are a Child of Destiny,

a keepsake's of another's heart,

Apart of the SKY."

"LIAR." pointing at her accusingly, "That's not easy at all!"

"Never said I'd actually make it easy, no? I just said it doesn't mean I can't make it easier." She giggled, a tad cynically might I add.

"But-! You-! And-!" My lips quivered before I finally let out a relucant sigh of defeat. It was then when I thought of the riddle in my head.

'To be able to Conquer all Darkness, The key to all that is sought.' What does that exactly mean? I am the key to Conquer the Darkness? Does that mean I'm the same as Kairi? A princess with a pure heart? But then.. the next one..

'The true you has sacrificed what was once your's to give back what was truly another's.' That would explain my memory loss if I had to give up my memories for another, right? But.. then that wouldn't make sense. Why would my memories belong to another person?

'You hold all that we desire in that little, cold form of your's.' ...I feel warm, not cold. What does she mean by that?

'You are a Child of Destiny, a keepsake's of another's heart, Apart of the SKY.' ...Child of what now? Am I fated to be something else? and I belong to someone else's heart? L-Like... romanticly..! Oh god, my face got r-.. redder! MOVING ON! ...But Apart of the SKY? I don't even get that.. SKY.. SKY.. SKYYY... Hmm...

Yeah, no I don't get. Over all.. I don't understand this riddle. I cause that's what they are there for, though. Confusion! Something I rather dispise.. I think... Yeah, I do.

I let out another sigh, "I just don't understand it at all.."

"It'll come with time, don't worry." An optmistic voice spoke out. I looked up to the usually smiling Anix nodding slightly. Axin giggled, giving me an encouraging pat on the back.

But.. there is one thing I have to know. Why is she helping me?

* * *

"What do you mean we can't leave the Island?" Sora slammed his hands down on the table before him before Riku even had a slight chance to do so himself.

"There just seems to be no way off this Island again.. and we can't seem to get in contact with The King again.." Kairi shuffled uncomfortablly as she gave the news to the baffled boys.

"We'll just have to find a way off of it ourselves..." Riku mumbled, brain storming. Sora groaned to himself as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. And with a huff, he looked up to the cieling above him brain storming with Riku.

"Heart of the world." A new male voice perked up. The threesome jumped up at sound of the unfamiliar voice. Looking around franticaly he spoke once more, "Save her! She's dear to me.. to you all as well, right?" They nodded at the voice, "Then go to your cave! Use your Keyblades!"

"I can't .. summon mine.." Sora mumbled.

"Riku, I know you can do it. We've been together before. You have the power to save her!" Riku's eyes widen, unsure at who this person was. The voice was familiar to him.. but..

Before he spoke, his Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand and flashed a little bit. "Huh..?" He looked to his keyblade.

"I thought so.." the voice said comforting. "So, go to the secret cave. I'll open up a link to the other worlds! I'll get you ready. All I'm asking is that you save her! I don't have much time in this form before my powers go out. The King needs me once more." The King? "So, hurry!"

"Wait!" Riku stood up, "Who are you?" He gritted his teeth... but no response. Realizing the voice had left, he shot off towards the door and down the stairs. Quickly putting his shoes on at the door and he shot off to the mini Island with one thought in his mind : _Erika!_

* * *

A/N : I apologize for this chapter being so late. I've had.. like.. no time.. No.. inspiration. But, I'm picking back on this! Don't worry! -grabs glasses- Leggoz.


	12. Heart 12

A/N : Mmkays. Lezzdo dis. *.*

* * *

I felt the warmth on my skin. I smelt the deep sea smell as well as that breeze tickling my skin. I opened my golden eyes to see the deep blue skies. A smile crossed my face, _Am I back home?_

I sat up and looked around, only to be greeted by what was not what I hoped for. I did not see the larger island before me, nor behind me was a Jungle. Around me were people who were laying across the beach, enjoying each other's company. There was nothing but a Vast ocean before me. I got onto my feet, wiping my.. woah, woah, woah there! New outfit? S-Since when?

I was in a pink short sleeved v-neck shirt that had light pink stripes across it with a small heart in-between my breasts. The shirt went down to my mid-tighs, where's to an inch below that is where my skin tight black shorts stopped as well. On my hands were black gloves, and onto my feet were black flip flops. My hair was put up into a high pony-tail with short strads of hair framing my face and a pink, small bow in my hair.

"When the heck..?" I looked to myself, then sighed. _Axin.._ I could just hear her soft giggles run through my mind at what she's done to me. "This place seems vaguely familiar though.." I frowned as I began to turn around towards .. god knows where.

I wonder what Riku is doing though.. & Sora and Kairi of course! Just, for some reason, he was mainly on my mind. I missed him. That time I spent with him.. I don't know. Really effected me. I feel like I've slowly changed as my story with him progressed. Aha, "story". This is real life, Erika. But what a strange reality that I live in...

I soft smile was placed acrossed my face once more as I began to walk forward towards the dirt path. A dirt path, huh? Kind of reminds me of home. Nostalgia. I miss Destiny Island. I keep getting lost, sick, and thrown around all over the place. I just want one peaceful evening on it.

Far from where I stood, in the shadows, was that same young girl who dressed me, Axin. "Forgive me, Surperior.." She frowned, "But her dreams, her story seems more likely. Even if it will in end a sad ending.. i want her's to play out... I can't our story anymore.." She sunk down beneath the shadow's of the tree she was in, "I apprepiate all that you've done for me.. all that you made me realize. But.." Axin's head shook softly, "We've became too corrupt. It's time for us to end.." Two knifes appeared in Axin's hands, "With that being said.." with a swift motion, the knifes flew by a ran down shack, which a young male was sitting in.

"Ahh, you caught me ~" He chuckled, "Never thought you'd be one of the people to betray us though, Axin." A young male about 19-years-old popped holding the knifes between his fingers. He had short, spikey white hair and amused green eyes with a peachy skin.

"Xidem." She frowned. "What do you want?" She spoke to him lowly as she approached, more knives coming to her hands.

Two guns appeared into Xidem's hands, "She knew you would betray her. Xakuras was the one who informed her of your relation to our needed one. Heh, to think, she was right.." He shook his head, "I didn't want to believe but.." He then shrugged, "she was right. It's time to kill you off."

Axin stopped dead in her tracks, her face dead serious, "Are you sure you aren't going to be the one who dies today?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He spoke with a cocky smile spread acrossed his face. Axin clentched her teeth together, unsure of how the outcomes of this would become. She remembered how it felt to feel fear in a situation. "Oh? Is the traitor _scared_? HAH. Don't bull shit me." He glared as she closed her eyes, "Us two can't feel anything. So be a good girl and suck it up to we can get this over nice and painlessly."

With a deep breathe, she got up hanging her head low, "I won't.." Darkness surrounded her, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME." She screamed on the top of her lungs, fading into the shadows.

"Crap..!" Xidem jumped up, knowing exactly what would happen, "Where the heck did she go?" He mumbled, looking around the beach, inside the shack, any visible area.. "Tch.." He relaxed his stance, figuring what happened. "She got away this time.."

Xidem sighed, recalling his guns, "And I was ready for such a fun fi-" he gasped. At his back, he felt a deep pain.. then liquid falling down it as the pain increased.

"Considered yourself truly backstabbed..! DARKNESS." There she stood, pulsing the knives of darkness into Xidem's back. Sending him into shock from the vital points and overload of darkness that was entering his mind. He fell over to the ground, twitching as the saliva came out of his mouth.

Not letting her gaurd down, she quickly faded back into the unknown depts of the darkness mumbling, "I am unable to kill once more. I've learnt my lesson. Let these nightmares haunt you. Tormet you. Leave me be now.." and so she left Xidem with the nightmares of a past that would of been best forgotten.

Back to where I would be, I stretched my arms up yawning, "Geeeez... just where am I..?" passing through the Village unknowingly. I mean seriously. Where did this girl place me? I prefer not to be lost! I mean.. ever heard of "Stranger Danger"? Could happen! Sheesh.. but it's not like I hated her for placing me here. She helped me leave this place. I just.. ya know, sorta wished she placed me back at home rather than this random island that so resembles Destiny Island.

Oh well. Beggers can't be choosers, right? .. Well, I suppose. But from here, I have to find a way home... J-.. just where do I start though! Siiiiigh.. Why me...? What's so special about me? Well.. besides the point that I'm .. well, god knows what the heck I am, ahahahaaa...

Why am I worth all this trouble..?

* * *

"Open!" Riku pointed his Keyblade at the awkwardly placed door in the secret place.. yet, nothing happen. He tried once more, "Open!" Yeah, same results. Poor guy.. He kept trying, each time fustrating him more and more since for some reason, he needed Erika back here with him. He wanted her with him. His heart.. called out for her for some reason and he couldn't help it!

"Rikuuu!" an exhausted voice called out to him. He turned around to see a worn out Sora, "Quit running so fassst..."

"Sorry.." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just... Kid.. And-"

"Don't worry!" Sora smiled, "I understand. I feel the same way. She's a precious friend.. We'll save her. But this time together, alright!" Riku chuckled, feeling reassured from his air headed friend, "Alright, Sora."

Riku turned back to the turn, "Now.. how to open this..."

"Umm.." Sora stared at the door as well, "Have you tried saying 'Open!' at all?" _smack._ "Whaaat! No need to hurt yourself Riku! It was just a suggestion.. Sheesh."

_But I already tried it.._ Riku thought annoyed. Sora sat down criss crossed, with his arms crossed his chest thinking long at hard. Riku frowned deeply, trying to think as well.

Within the time span of an hour, no ideas came to mind.. and not only that, Kairi finally reached the secret place. She didn't make a sound as she saw the Brunette and Silver haired friends sit before her. She sighed, looking up to hole in the roof. Kairi then proceeded to sit against the wall near the exit thinking to herself.

_Grrrrrrrrrumbleeee._ Made everyone jump. Even Kairi squeeked a little at the sudden noise. Her squeek then made Sora & Riku jump a little forward. Sora fell on his face, though. Making the two other sit there and chuckle a little.

"Oww.." He sat up rubbing his face looking at those two. "Not funny!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Riku said through muffled chuckles. Sora just huffed and pouted at him staring at his Keyblade.. Riku's.. Keyblade...

"WAIT." That little light bulb went off onto of Sora's head, "Riku, give me your Keyblade!" pointing to the Way to the Dawn.

"Huh? Why?" He stared at Sora confusedly.

"Just trust me!" Sora grinned. Riku had nothing to lose, so.. He handed over his Keyblade to the joyful lad. Sora then jumped up, pointing the Keyblade at the door, "Alright Dawn, let's open this door!" at the tip of the Keyblade, it glew white, and a white beam shot out and into the key hole.

_Click_. The door was opened. Everyone's eyes widen with excitement and joy. Sora did it! They can go out and find Kid now! Kairi covered her mouth and started laughing, Sora was jumping around like "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!". Riku.. Riku just stared at the jumping boy in amazement.. but envy at the same time. He couldn't open the door like Sora. But hey, at least one of them could, right?  
"Anyways," Sora stopped jumping, "Kairi you need to stay here." He turned to her seriously, "We can't afford to have another precious friend get hurt."

Kairi nodded disappointed at no fun for her, "Alright." She got up, "I'll be waiting."

"Alright." Sora nodded, "I hope we won't be too long."

"If we are, let's blame Sora! He might be making us stop a lot for food breaks!" Riku joked while Sora argued back with him. Riku chuckled at his attempts.

"Sora." Kairi said, disrupting the two.

"Yeah?"

She pulled out the Sailor's good luck charm and placed it into his hands, "Be safe.. alright?"

Sora smiled softly, "Of course." She smiled back and they embraced each other tightly. Riku couldn't help but think of the girl they're going to save at this scene. He's been thinking a lot of her lately.. so it's possible.. yeah. Quite possibly indeed..

"Let's go." Sora nodded, releasing Kairi. She waved to the boys as they opened the door and walked into the light together.

Kairi turned around, only to bump into a frail figure, "Ah, I'm sorry!" Kairi bowed apologizing quickly. Her eyes widen when she realized something.

"No, I'm sorry." Kairi saw the black shoes.. the black pants.. the end of the black leather cloak... _Oh, not.. again..!_ were her final thoughts.

* * *

A/N : Umm.. yeah, weird chapter! But oh well! I hope you enjoyed! ^^


	13. Heart 13

A/N : Uwa, writing so much! Keep it up, inspriation! inb4 i lose it half way through writing this...

* * *

_Grumble. Grumble. Grruuummmbleee.._

Ughhh.. so hungry... I left out a small sigh as I continued to explore this town I was stuck on. I could just see random people on this dirt road... eating.. yummy foods that I've never seen before. OH GOD. SHARE PLEASEEE.. hah, like that'll happen... eheheh...

I continued my walk till I reached a board walk full of more people.. and.. woahhh! Is this an amusement park? How the hell does this support it! Magical... just.. magical... I couldn't help but just stare at this place in amazement. How could something like this actually exist. So coooool! I wish we had one of these on Destiny Island!

I giggled to myself as I ran off through the board walk checking out each booth; each ride. Sad to say, I spent most of my day exploring this place like a child who just opened a new present on Christmas.

I mostly forgot about my hunger till a kid offered me his food when he heard my stomach growl. Such a sweet heart because he told handed it to me and said "Here Miss." with a smile upon his face. I didn't even know what I took, but it was really good! It was like.. breat over a some meat that was in the shape of a long oval on a stick! I just wonder what they called this... Well, whatever it was! It was great!

And so by now, it was night time. The sky was clear, the attractions were light up with lights, especially the Ferris Wheel. The people still crowded this area, but not as much as before. It seemed more.. calm. More.. peaceful..

I strolled down the path again, taking in the ocean air smiling to myself. I've forgotten till now that I was lost, away from home. This smell.. it was bittersweet. Memories of our times together flew through my head. Though use four didn't have many times together outside of school, I still cherished the ones that we got. I felt tears well up in my eyes... I want to be back with them.. and Riku... I miss Riku...

"Hey, don't feel sad." The voice giggled, "We'll ge tyou back home soon enough.." her hand was placed on my shoulder comforting.

"Why are you even helping me, Axin?" I asked, wiping my eyes clear from any tears.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to atone for my sins." She sighed, looking up to the same sky as me. "I did some bad things. I know in my.. well, what should be heart that I did too. And I know if I was the old me, I'd probably wanna kill myself for what I've done." I looked to Axin a bit surprised, "I mean, I feel as if.." she giggled a little, "yeah, _feel_... but as if I NEED to help you. We've done nothing but haunt and hurt you and your kind of friends for 10 years now.." T-.. Ten years..? "Bit surprising, huh?" I just simply nodded my head and she stared at me smiling, "I need to do something.. I don't know what.. just something to make sure you guys win! No one, and I mean no one, deserves to go through what you are.. and what we have.."

I don't really understand where she is coming from, but I'm trying. Something else must of been happening that I didn't get. I don't know if I wanted to know or not, but I can't.. help but pity her..

"And I'll drop another hint.." My eyes widen, I've completely forgotten about the riddle till now! "Sora means _Sky_. Your heart is connected to his. You could say.. you're one with each other. The 'key' to each other's existants. If you wish.. if you pray hard enough.. he'll find you. Just a matter of how badly you want to see your friends again ~"

"We're connected.. as I..?" I muttered lost in though.. If we were connected, that would explain that visions I saw. About how familiar he was to me. Well, all of them were. Those 2 years of memories I'm missing.. they _have_ to do with Sora now. Some how..

"Am I the same as you?" I placed my hand over my heart.

"Of course not!" She laughed, "You have a heart, I don't. But your heart is why you have taken this form. Most of your kind don't take this form.. especially after all that you've been through. But for some reason, you wished to be like this." Axin turned around, "And with that being said! Let's go to another place. It's not safe anymore here." She put her hand out before her.

"W-Wait!" She looked back to me confusedly. I know.. I'm trying to take this all in still but.. It's.. so... "I-... I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel before we go!" SHINY. And tall! I really wanted to ride it.. just once..

"Mm.." Axin looked to the moving wheel, "I.. don't know..."

"Pleaaaase!" I begged, "Just... this once! Then we'll leave!"

"You're like a kid.. just like him." giggling, "But fine! Seems fun anyways! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and we ran off to the line for the Ferris Wheel.

Once there, once inside, we started moving. The view was .. amazing. We were so high up. It was sort of scary, but I couldn't help but scare off into the water amazed at it. The light's that reflected off of it.. and oh my gosh! I-.. Is that a large bridge too! Amazingggg...

I stuck my face to the window like a child with a grin on my face. You probably couldn't tell what I was dealing with by how I acted.. which I supposed would be a good thing..

Once off, Axin stuck her hand out, calling out a dark portal, "Leggo-"

"OF MY EGGOS." I shouted, having a mass of people stare at me.. Oh yeah, totally stare at me.. BUT NOT THE LARGE VORTEX OF DARKNESS BEFORE US. Nice job people.. nice jobbb...

Axin just laughed and walked into the portal. I simply followed her nervously.. darkness was scary, ya know. You don't know what's in itttt... But for some reason.. after I entered that portal, I was completely out cold...

* * *

A/N: LOL, inspiration left before I even started writing this, zzzzz... Oh well! I still wrote it!.. even if it is... sorta... short.. CueCue. But yeah! Hope you all enjoyed this short, pointless chapter too! Things are getting weird though? Sora and Kid are connected? And Axin is helping Kid..? Hmmm... I wonder where our two boys are too... Just wait till next chapter to find out! Woo! (-dies- I wrote 3 chapters in one night... Well, Techinically 4, but yeah!)


	14. Heart 14

A/N : I haven't.. really wrote in forever. My style, and the character might be a tad different, but bare with me. The story shall go on, and shall remain the same. :)

* * *

"Ventus!" "Aqua!" "Terra!"

_Those names. Why.. are they resounding in my head.._

Static.. it was all.. so fuzzy. I couldn't even begin to understand anything that was being said besides the names that were constantly being said.. I couldn't even see the faces of the ones who were in these "memories".

I floated here in the pitch darkness.. these "memories" tormenting my mind..

* * *

_Gasp_! I shot up quickly, gasping for air. Sweat dripping down my face, my orange eyes wide.. Lips trembling at the sight I saw.. Just _what_ was being shown to me.. Nothing seemed familiar in this dream..

I shook my head slightly, and then begun to examine where I was.. Wait, what? HUH!? Where .. is this?! Last I saw I was being pulled into a dark vortex with Axin, then nothing! Ahhh.. oh nooo! Where did she drag me off to this time?!

Sigh.. This _place_ doesn't even have a remote.. shape or look. It was mixed colours.. Dark Purple, Dark Blue, Black, A golden Yellow.. all mixing together.. No beginning around.. No end.. Oh god, where am I..

I got up quickly, brushed myself off, and then began to walk with a worrisome look on my face. Suddenly, a piano melody resounded thru out.. just.. whereever we are, I don't know! But the melody, was beautiful.

I close my eyes, listening to the melody.. It was beautiful, extremely beautiful.. Taking in a deep breath, I begun to follow it. Letting my ears guide the way to the piano melody. I stopped where the sound was coming from, ... nothing?! H-How..?! This had to be coming from somewhere.

I shot my head around, searching desperately for the sound. I bit my lip, feeling a tad bit of fear creepy up on me. J-.. Just.. how.. is this possible.. Wait?! What.. is that feeling creeping up upon my leg..?! My eyes widened.. I looked down only to see what I feared, _darkness_.

It creeped up my legs, wrapping it's cold self around my body tightly till it engalfed all but my face. Unable to breathe, gasping for breathes.. Why.. is the darkness trying to suffocate me..?! What did I do to it..?! What...

**Light...**

That word seemed to creep into my mind, echo'ing slowly. L-Light?! What does it mean..

**Opposites.. You.. are Light.. Must perish you..**

Perish?! H-Hey now buddy, we can be friends can't we?! Go out for a little milk an' cookies, ya know..?! No need to perish me.. yeah.. Don't worry!.. My lips were quivering, tears swelling up in my eyes.

**Must.. perish the light..**

sajhfnasfhfas DAMMIT.

I stuggled against the darkness, trying to escape from it.. but no luck. I couldn't get free at all.. Am I truly going to perish? But Riku.. and Sora and Kairi.. my brother.. and family.. Tears began to stream down my face.

"Riku.." I whispered out as the darkness made it's way across my face.

_Why..._

"ERIKA." My eyes snapped opened, gasping for air I looked over only to see that worried white haired girl. "Erika, are you okay?!" she hugged me, seemingly trying to comfort me..

Hey now.. it was only a dream.. right? A nightmare.. but why am I crying..? Why did that seem so.. _real_? The darkness.. wanting to Perish the light? Has it always been that way? I always thought the two would of lived in harmony, not trying to brutually mass murder another.. Odd..

"Erika..?"

"I'm fine.." dammit, my voice didn't make me seem all too fine..

"What happened? We went threw the portal and you collasped.. I had to move your body, but when we got to our next destination, you wouldn't even wake up.." She sighed, "it's only been a few hours.. but the whole time you were muttering 'Darkness.. LIght.. Riku save me.'." .. Ohgod, I said that last one out loud..?

"Just.. a nightmare is all. Don't worry, really Axin." I shook my head, trying to force a smile. Wiping away the silly tears!

"I see.. I guess that should be normal for you then. After all, you are purity in a body!" Purity in a body.. what? "Oh well!" She smiled, "I'm super glad you're alright!" She let me go, "Well, as glad as someone like me could possibly be."

Wait. What is that noise.. it's so familiar.. so.. soothing.. This _smell_, it's like we're back home at Desinty Islands. Ugh, how I miss it there.. how I miss the people there..

Alas, finally aware of my surroundings, got up from the sandy ground and shot a look towards the ocean. It's.. not the same as home, but it still gave me that feeling of nostalgia and that feeling of comfort I've so forgotten lately. All I could do was smile

Noticing this, "I knew you'd like it here." Axin got up as well. "It might not be home, but it has to be as close as it can possibly be for now." I nodded. "This place is called Castaway Cay. It's in the world that our leader and actually quite a few of us are from. It's a truly beautiful place." smiling even more, "I kind of miss it."

"Where did you live before in this world?" the wind blew slightly.

"That my dear," she turned her back, "is a secret. Don't worry about me!" I'm curious though.. "We need to keep you safe from harm's way."

I frowned.. harm's way.. Riku.. I wonder how he's doing; what he's doing. Is he lookingn for me, or did he forget about me already? Sora.. and Kairi, how are they doing.. They all did so much for me, I need to get back to them. We need to stop whatever is trying to harm all of us.

"Say," huh? "Would you like to do something more.. fun?" Why... does that have a sound to it.. ahaha..

* * *

"SORA WHERE DID YOU TAKE US?" You could hear the silver haired young man yell at the brunette.

"I-I DON'T KNOW." Sora's eyes full of tears, "DON'T YELL AT ME, RIKU. YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME NERVOUS-" "DON'T CARE."

They were arguing like this for the last few hours. They were lost. Unbelievablly lost in an unknown forest from another world. Riku marched off through the forest with a disgruntled face. Sora followed after, yelling at the older teen to not leave him behind... _again_.

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence, trying to assest the situation at hand. They are lost. In a forest. A random freakin' forest with no one around. It was driving Riku insane. Though he preferred nobody really being around, this was just pathetically sad.

"UGH." Riku stopped in place.

"W-wha.." Sora jumped back.. "Ri.. ku..?"

"WE ARE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE HER AT THIS RATE." He punched a tree. Sora stood there dumbfounded as he watched his best friend parade around the forest angerily steaming off how they'll never get out of the situation they are in, even blaming Sora himself for putting them in the current world that they are in!

Suddenly, a sly smile grew across Sora's face. He slithered creepily up to Riku and put an arm around Riku's shoulder. "Is my Riku is _loooooove_?" Sora shot his smile at Riku. Riku froze, and didn't even give Sora a glance back. "I knew ittt! You love Erika!"

".. So what." Riku mumbled looking to the ground, his face slightly red. Sora blinked at Riku's passive response. Riku could only think about being with Erika; holding her in his arms when they found her and confessing his feelings to her.

"Hey.. we'll find her, don't you worry!" Sora moved infront of Riku, "After all, I found Kairi and you. We are all connected with our hearts. We'll always be able to find another, that includes Erika! So don't you worry, Riku!" Sora smiled gently. Riku's eye's widened, maybe the idiot was right.

"We **will **find you, Kid."


End file.
